


Amnesia [EvilCharming]

by MakotaTaeny9



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Pregnancy, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotaTaeny9/pseuds/MakotaTaeny9
Summary: Regina tiene un accidente en su coche después de una reunión en el colegio de Henry. Al despertar no recuerda absolutamente nada de haber lanzado la maldición. Ni haber adoptado a Henry, ni de perdonar a Snow. Cómo reaccionará al saber que tiene un hijo. Que la gente del pueblo ya no le teme. Y más importante aun. ¿Cómo reaccionará a aquello dentro suyo?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Capítulo 1

**DISCAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA. SOLO LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

.

El dolor en su cabeza y la dificultad para abrir sus ojos le alertó que algo estaba mal. Trató de mover sus manos y en la derecha sintió una punzada. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué le pesaban los ojos? Escuchaba ruido, pero no podía identificarlo. Había cierto olor molesto en el aire el cual no conocía, un pitido constante molestaba en sus oídos y un calor adormecedor en su mano izquierda le indicó que alguien la sostenía ¿Sería su padre?

El ruido cesó, pero el pitido seguía, al igual que el calor en su mano. Pronto la sensación de que alguien acariciaba su cabello se volvió relajante llevándola nuevamente a la inconciencia.

La próxima vez que se despertó, logró abrir sus ojos con dificultad, el lugar donde se encontraba brillaba demasiado y eso le hacia doler la cabeza y los ojos, estaba recostada en una especie de cama, mucho más pequeña e incomoda a las que estaba acostumbrada, tenía barras a los lados, como si fuera una cuna grande, giró su cabeza lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, cualquier movimiento brusco hacía que su cabeza palpitara dolorosamente, pero a su costado se encontró una caja con luces y sonidos era aquella caja la responsable del pitido ensordecedor.

Levantó su mano derecha, aquella que le dolía llevándola hasta la altura de sus ojos, logrando ver una pequeña manguera transparente conectada a través de su piel por lo que parecía ser una aguja en el dorso de su mano. Trató de no asustarse, algo había dentro de esa manguera que estaba entrando en su cuerpo ¿Era eso lo que provocaba su dolor de cabeza y su cansancio? Lentamente siguió el recorrido de la manguera de su piel, hacia el otro extremo, encontrando otra "caja" más pequeña que la anterior de donde salía la manguerita.

Era suficiente, si aquello era lo que causaba su dolor, lo estaba quitando de su cuerpo. Ayudada de su mano izquierda, quitó con cuidado la "aguja", fue más doloroso quitar el plástico transparente que cubría dicha aguja que sacarla, lo que era raro, esa cosa que penetraba su piel era otro pequeño y delgado plástico y no una aguja como había supuesto. Sea lo que sea que le estaban metiendo en su cuerpo con eso, siguió saliendo derramándose sobre la cama, la pequeña "caja" comenzó a emitir un pitido constante, encendiendo una pequeña luz roja. Trató de sentarse sobre la incomoda cama, cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse, un jadeo escapó de quien hubiera entrado, llamando su atención. Allí parada en la puerta había una mujer vestida de blanco, la mujer tenía un semblante aliviado, como si estuviera feliz de que hubiera despertado, con una sonrisa volvió a salir, dejando la puerta semi abierta.

Ella volvió a lo que intentaba. Sentarse. Estaba siendo muy difícil, su cabeza palpitó y dejó de intentar lo que hacía para llevar una mano a su cabeza, encontrando una venda cubriéndola. No completamente, podía sentir su cabello, más cortó de lo que hubiera recordado llevarlo jamás.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a un jovencito ansioso que se apresuró a su lado, lucía asustado y aliviado a la vez. Sus ojos marrón verdosos no dejaban de mirarla.

-¡Mamá! Estaba tan asustado de que no despertaras nunca-. El niño la abrazó con sumo cuidado provocando que se tensara.

¿Mamá había dicho?

-Creí que te perdería para siempre, el abuelo estaba como loco buscando al responsable del accidente para encerrarlo por hacerte esto-. Las lágrimas se derramaban a borbotones de los ojos de muchacho y ella lo único que tenía en mente era: ¿quién carajo era él y por qué le decía mamá? -¿Mamá?-. Le llamó él al ver que ella no le respondía, no lo tranquilizaba, no le hablaba, solo estaba ahí mirándolo, como si no lo conociera.

El sonido de pasos fuertes y apresurados dirigiéndose hacia la habitación hizo que ambos miraran hacia la puerta, cierto rubio que ella conocía muy bien hizo su entrada. El miedo la invadió cuando el se movió apresurado a su lado, ella estaba indefensa y débil, lo único con lo que podía defenderse de alguna manera era su magia, y la sentía, la tenía a su disposición, pero estaba tan débil que no podía llevarla a la superficie para usarla, haciéndola sentir impotente.

-Regina-. Soltó el rubio en medio de un suspiro llevando sus enormes manos a su rostro. Tomó todo lo que tenía para evitar encogerse ante el leve miedo que le dio que la tocara ¿acaso venía a matarla? –No tienes idea el susto que nos diste-. ¿Eran lágrimas aquellas en sus ojos? De pronto sus labios estaban sobre los suyos en un suave beso, que terminó de sacarla de su aturdimiento y sacando fuerzas de donde sea que las tuviera, lo empujó quitándoselo de encima.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para besarme así, pastor?!-. Su voz salió en un potente rugido profundo y peligroso. Sus ojos furiosos echando chispas queriendo solo matarlo con la mirada.

-¿Regina?-. Pronunció su nombre susurro temeroso y vacilante, mientras trataba identificar que era lo que le ocurría.

-Mamá-. La voz asustada del jovencito le llamó nuevamente la atención y esta vez no se quedó solo mirándolo.

-¿Quién eres y por qué me dices mamá?-. Tanto el rostro de Encantador como el del joven, cambió radicalmente a un terror profundo y sorpresivo -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar tan raro?-. Exigió saber, ignorando la mirada de los dos, intentó volver a sentarse, solo que esta vez no la detuvo el dolor de cabeza, sino el extraño y totalmente aterrador movimiento en su vientre. Logró sentarse, solo para descubrir algo que no había notado antes. -¿Qué es…? ¿Cómo es esto posible?-. Preguntó en voz alta, completamente asustada al descubrir que el movimiento no era otro que el de un bebé, un bebé dentro de la inmensa panza de embarazada que tenía.

La caja más grande a su izquierda comenzó a sonar enloquecida y más personas comenzaron a entrar a la habitación. Logró reconocer al doctor Frankestein y su miedo creció aun más.

-¡No! ¡No te me acerques!-. El terror en su voz hizo que David reaccionara y alejara rápidamente al medico sacándolo de la habitación. Henry se acercó a Regina que luchaba con las enfermeras para que no la tocaran.

-De… déjenla, déjenla tranquila-. Les pidió Henry, pero al ser un niño, no le hicieron caso.

El estrés de toda la situación estaba sobrepasando a Regina, y las enfermeras trataban de sujetarla para inyectarle algo. Su miedo y su magia actuaron por si mismas enviando a volar a las mujeres lejos de ella, le dio una última mirada al jovencito y escapó de ahí en una nube de humo.

David volvió a entrar a la habitación al oír el ruido y luego ya nada. Observando a las enfermeras tratando de ponerse de pie, a Henry en estado de shock parado a un lado de la cama y la misma cama en la que había estado Regina, ahora vacía.

-¿Dónde está Regina?

.

HORAS ANTES

Esa mañana había sido tranquila. Regina había despertado temprano gracias al bebé moviéndose, y lo había despertado también a él, porque el embarazo a tenía siempre caliente. Habían disfrutado de hacer el amor, como siempre que lo hacían. Se ducharon juntos jugueteando nuevamente en la ducha, desayunaron entre risas con Henry, dando ideas para el nombre del bebé, y es que Regina no quiso descubrir el sexo para que fuera una total sorpresa, pero no se decidía aún por ningún nombre de niño, ni de niña. Y es que sentía que ningún nombre se ajustaría hasta que viera su precioso milagrito en sus brazos.

Se habían despedido para volver a verse a la hora del almuerzo, cuando David le llevara el almuerzo a la oficina, porque Dios sabe que esa mujer es tan terca como hermosa, y no había dejado de trabajar hasta ahora, lo mismo pasaba con usar esos altísimos tacones y conducir.

Por lo que él hacía hasta lo imposible para evitar que ella hiciera demasiadas cosas, la llevaba y la traía de regreso a casa desde la alcaldía, sólo para evitar que ella condujera su auto. Le llevaba la comida y cualquier antojo que se le ocurriera durante el día, lo único que aún no podía cambiar era que dejara de usar esos endemoniados tacones. Aunque estaba creyendo últimamente que ella no estaba renunciando a sus tacones, por el hecho de que él le hacía masajes que terminaban siempre en sexo. Como si no fuera a ocurrir lo mismo si no usara aquellas cosas.

Regina tenía una pequeña reunión con la directora del colegio de Henry, por lo que ella lo llevaría ese día en su auto. Le prometió mil veces a David que conduciría lento y con cuidado para que los dejara ir. Y eso hizo. Llevó a Henry, charló con la directora y siguió su camino hacia la alcaldía, conduciendo de la misma forma cuidadosa y a la defensiva, pero eso no evitó que otro conductor se estrellara directamente de frente a ella cuando iba llegando a la alcaldía.

Emma y David llevaban una mañana relativamente normal haciendo papeleo, cuando todos los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar simultáneamente asustando a la rubia por el inesperado ruido. Cogió el de la oficina, mirando a David hacer lo mismo con su celular, apenas escuchó a la persona que llamaba reportando un accidente, cuando David se puso de pie tirando algunos papeles de su escritorio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está bien?-. Rugió el rubio al celular y trató de enfocarse en lo que le decían a ella misma al teléfono, y solo reaccionó cuando escuchó; choque, alcaldía y Regina en la misma frase para comprender lo que ocurría. Colgó la llamada colocándose de pie, viendo a David ya salir corriendo de la estación.

Al llegar a la escena todo era un caos, la ambulancia ya estaba ahí al igual que los bomberos, quienes acababan de cortar la puerta del destrozado auto de Regina, dando paso a los paramédicos quienes se encargaron de sacar a la alcaldesa lo más cuidadosamente posible, evitando causarle más lesiones. Su cabeza sangraba, manchando su rostro y su ropa. Se encontraba inconsciente y era imposible saber por el momento el bebé había sufrido algún daño.

Emma trató inútilmente de tranquilizar a David, que se encontraba desesperado y buscando responsables, mientras les gritaba a los paramédicos que tuvieran cuidado. Al ver que no lograría nada con él, se concentró en hacer su trabajo para investigar qué había sucedido.

Habían reportado un choque de autos, pero en la escena solo había uno solo, el Mercedes de Regina, por lo que era deducía que el otro se había dado a la fuga. Escuchó el testimonio de los testigos que habían visto todo, pero nadie había logrado ver quién conducía la camioneta que impactó con Regina, todos ellos aseguraban que la camioneta había acelerado y girado directo para chocar del lado del conductor. El mercedes, que había estado girando para entrar al estacionamiento de la alcaldía había quedado atrapado sin poder esquivar la camioneta, y siendo arrastrado un par de metros quedando empotrado en un poste de luz por el otro lado, quedado aplastado de ambas puertas.

Las pruebas corroboraban el testimonio de los testigos, no había ninguna huella de neumáticos que diera indicios de que la camioneta intentara frenar, salvo solo las marcas de los neumáticos de Regina cuando fue arrastrado. Y encontrando a unos metros más alejados de la escena, desde donde los testigos aseguraban había aparecido la camioneta, las marcas irrefutables de neumáticos acelerando.

Era claro que esto no era un accidente, y alguien había atentado contra la vida de Regina, y la vida de su pequeño medio hermano o hermana. Se juró a si misma encontrar al responsable y hacerlo pagar por aquello, comenzó a moverse rápidamente para encontrarlo, la poca magia que había estado aprendiendo con Regina no le servía para poder sanarla, y David acababa de irse en la ambulancia con ella. Sacando su celular, llamó a Ruby para que la ayudara, abarcarían más terreno con su nariz de lobo.

.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, médicos y enfermeras se abalanzaron sobre Regina, checando una y otra cosa. Una doctora traía consigo una pequeña pantalla, David la reconoció inmediatamente, era la ginecoobstetra que había estado atendiendo el embarazo de Regina.

La mujer descubrió el vientre de la morena, aplicó el conocido gel y presionó el transductor sobre la piel. Era un ecógrafo portátil. Lo sabía porque Regina había estado hablando de ello durante semanas hace unos meses cuando le contó que había seleccionado nuevos artefactos en su reunión con el director del hospital. La camilla seguía avanzando por el pasillo mientras esto ocurría y David corriendo detrás de ellos, hasta que una enfermera lo detuvo una vez llegaron frente a las puertas que los conducían hacia otro pasillo. Nervioso y asustado intentó seguirla sin querer dejarla sola un minuto más. Y fue la misma doctora la que se acercó a él, y le aseguró que el bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero que necesitaban ahora encargarse de Regina. El saber que su milagrito estaba bien, lo alegró, pero no quitó el miedo de perder a su reina, entendió que debía dejar a los médicos hacer su trabajo, y con un suspiro resignado fue a sentarse en la sala de espera.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que escuchara la voz asustada de Henry. Caminaba a paso apresurado con Snow pisándole los talones, sus grandes ojos marrón verdosos llenos de lágrimas lo miraron en busca de buenas noticias y con dificultad el rubio tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta, tomó la mano del niño y lo miró a los ojos.

-Dicen que el bebé está bien-. Susurró con la voz afectada.

-¿Y mi mamá?-. Dejó salir en un tembloroso susurro el niño y un suave sollozo escapó de sus labios al ver a David negar con su cabeza antes de hablar.

-No lo sé.

Ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro esperando noticias, Snow les dio ánimo y se sentó al otro lado de Henry.

Los minutos pasaban y David cada segundo se volvía más nervioso, se paseaba como león enjaulado, se sentaba, se levantaba y se volvía a sentar, su pierna subía y bajaba ansiosamente, poniendo nervioso no solamente a Henry, sino también a Snow. Se volvió a levantar y entonces se congeló girándose al escuchar abrirse las puertas dobles, por donde se habían llevado a Regina. Salieron las enfermeras y una se acerco a él.

-Los doctores, piden que entre a la habitación-. David miró a Henry que se había parado a su costado y la enfermera le aclaró –Solo usted.

Él no perdió tiempo y siguió a la mujer hasta una habitación. El alma se le cayó al piso al verla aun inconsciente, se veía tan pálida, débil y pequeña en la cama, tenía una venda cubriéndole la cabeza, donde antes había estado sangrando, una vía intravenosa, y monitores cardiacos y fetales, se acercó a su lado cogiéndola de la mano y acariciando cuidadosamente su cabello.

-Le hemos hecho un examen exhaustivo y pruebas varias. Pero todo parece apuntar que logró de alguna manera protegerse con su magia, pero aun así sufrió un traumatismo craneal. Hicimos una resonancia magnética en cuanto llegó-. David lo miró con enormes ojos asustado –¡Es seguro durante el embarazo!, no dañará de ninguna manera al bebé-. Aseguró el neurocirujano en la habitación -Aun así el mejor examen es una tomografía computarizada, la cual no podemos realizar por el riesgo de los rayos x en el bebé. Hemos descartado hemorragia subaracnoidea, hematoma intracraneal y lesión axonal difusa-. Para David el hombre había comenzado a hablar en chino y lo único que entendió es que Regina no sufría de nada de eso que mencionaba.

-Aun hay que esperar que a despierte, si es que… -. Comenzó a decir Whale, pero se interrumpió cuando el rubio le dio una mirada dura que le caló hasta los huesos –Solo así sabremos si hay alguna secuela, aun hay ciertas lesiones que no pueden ser detectadas con pruebas de diagnóstico de imagen como la conmoción cerebral. Por eso nos preocupa que aun no despierte. Debemos realizar pruebas de respuesta verbal y motora, y esto solo se puede hacer cuando esté despierta.

-Por otro lado, el bebé no sufrió ningún tipo de lesión, ni trauma. Ni el cinturón de seguridad ni el volante del automóvil provocaron daño alguno, asumo con toda certeza que en cuanto notó a la camioneta acercándose lo primero que protegió fue a su bebé, esta suele ser una respuesta innata de las gestantes, pero conozco a Regina desde hace años y su forma protectora para con Henry, que protegiera al bebé primero es una respuesta natural suya, no se dejaría rendir fácilmente si la vida de sus hijos está en riesgo-. Le aseguró la Doctora Forbes, la ginecoobstetra de Regina.

David les agradeció enormemente la ayuda y preguntó si Henry podría entrar a ver a su mamá, el doctor Hawkins, el neurocirujano, le aseguró que el estímulo de ambos podría despertarla más pronto, por lo que dejó que el niño entrara. Ambos se sentaron a cada lado de la cama, sosteniendo sus manos y hablándole, tanto a ella como al bebé. Este último era el que se encontraba despierto y reaccionando a sus voces, siempre se movía enérgicamente al escuchar a Henry y esta no fue la excepción. El niño continuó hablando, mientras David recordaba como había cambiado su vida, desde que tuvo la dicha de conocer a la mujer debajo de la mascara de la reina malvada.

Todo había comenzado cuando irrumpió en su casa en busca de Henry; estaba tan furioso con ella por llevárselo, por ser la responsable de que Snow y Emma cayeran por el portal tratando de salvarla, que no notó la tristeza de sus ojos, la caída desanimada de sus hombros y la forma en que su voz se tambaleaba cuando habló con Henry.

Pero todo cambió, cuando ella le habló de Daniel y de como Whale lo había traído devuelta a la vida. La ilusión de volver a verlo y el miedo de perderlo, tocó algo en su interior que no reconoció enseguida. Pero el tiempo no estaba en comprender aquello sino en evitar que el hombre lastimara a Henry. Y al llegar al lugar y rescatar a Henry… dejándola brevemente con Daniel, no pudo evitar quedarse y espiar. Snow le había contado breve y escasamente de como era Regina antes y de Daniel el chico del establo. Él jamás había visto a alguien sonreír tan brillante y hermosamente como lo hizo Regina al ver a Daniel, y no pudo evitar pensar que Snow nunca le había sonreído así. Salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que el hombre la estaba estrangulando e iba a salir de su escondite y defenderla, pero el Daniel se detuvo, con solo una palabra, un "te amo" de Regina y él volvía a ser su chico del establo, claro que no duró demasiado y volvió a ser el monstruo de Frankestein. Sintió su corazón romperse cuando escuchó su llanto desgarrador al tener que matar a su prometido, perdiéndolo por segunda y definitiva vez.

Ella había quedado arrodillada, aun conmocionada sobre el suelo de tierra delos establos y cuidadosamente él se acercó evitando asustarla, se hincó a su lado con una mano acariciando su espalda, y ocurrió lo que menos se esperó, ella lloró, lloró aferrada a su pecho hasta quedarse dormida. Fue difícil para él tener que explicarle a Henry el por qué llevaba a su madre dormida en sus brazos hasta la camioneta y asegurarle que Daniel no la había lastimado cuando tenía los hematomas de sus dedos marcándose en el delgado y frágil cuello de la morena. La llevaron a la mansión y mientras dormía preparó la cena. El niño no quiso dejarla sola y francamente él tampoco. No se imaginaba lo que sería perder a alguien a quien amas, menos perderla dos veces. Pero sabia que tener a Henry cerca la mantendría animada, por lo que los días posteriores dejó que pasaran tiempo juntos, mientras el se encargaba del pueblo, ella cuidaba de Henry y poco a poco ellos comenzaron a compartir más entre ellos, hasta que se puso bajo la maldición del sueño para poder advertir a Emma y Snow sobre Cora. Recordaba los últimos momentos antes de caer en la maldición del sueño, el temor en sus hermosos ojos marrones y la forma en que sostuvo su mano entre las suyas, tenía la impresión de que quería decirle algo, pero ella nunca lo hizo. Y estando ahí, en la habitación en llamas fue que descubrió la sensación que tuvo en el hospital aquel día. Eran celos. Tan simple y tan complicado a la vez.

Se suponía él era el amor verdadero de Snow y no debía gustarle nadie más. Pero la verdad es que aunque quisiera ocultarlo con odio, no podía negar que Regina le había atraído desde la primera vez que la vio en el patio del palacio de George, cuando irrumpió y detuvo su ejecución. Había mantenido esa atracción escondida durante tanto tiempo, hasta que, durante la maldición ella intentó besarlo y él la rechazó. Una mirada a sus decepcionados y hermosos ojos tristes, lo tuvo tentado a lanzársele devuelta y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero ya la había herido y no era justo meterla en sus problemas.

Aun vagaba por la habitación en llamas cuando escuchó una voz casi inaudible que le llamaba, volteo a mirar a todos lados pero estaba solo. Y fue enconches que sintió un extraño tirón. Lo estaban despertando.

Y grande fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el bello e impresionado rostro de la morena que le robaba el aliento y en la que había estado pensando desde que se durmió. Observó su rostro por unos segundos, nunca había tenido la dicha de estar tan cerca de ella, pero entonces fue consiente de lo que había ocurrido y de lo que aquello implicaba.

Regina lo había despertado de la maldición del sueño, lo que implicaba que eran amores verdaderos. Pero aun más importante… ¡Ella lo amaba también!

Abrió sus ojos enormes al darse cuenta de aquello ¡eso era lo que ella no se atrevía nunca a decir!

Regina había visto su reacción, interpretándola equivocadamente, pensando que él estaba molesto, e intentó levantarse y poner distancia inmediata entre ellos, pero la gran mano del príncipe la tomó suavemente de su brazo atrayéndola nuevamente a su posición y besando sus labios como tanto había querido besarla desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo.

Aquél había sido el día en que se sinceraron el uno con el otro, a pesar de que Snow había estallado en cólera y había despotricado contra Regina, asegurando que había hechizado a David para que se enamorara de ella. Por supuesto que Henry le creyó porque para él el príncipe encantador solo debía estar con Blancanieves, y que se enamorara de Regina le parecía un total error. Ese día le dio la espalda nuevamente a su madre para irse a vivir con Emma y Snow, sin importarle todo el sacrificio que estuvo haciendo Regina desde el día que lo dejó ir con David.

David se sacudió esos malos recuerdos de cuando su preciada reina estuvo tan triste y trató de alejarlo, pero él no se dejó amedrentar con su filosa lengua y sus desplantes. Ahí estuvo insistiendo hasta que ella no pudo más y lo dejó traspasar sus muros; le dejó consolarla, conquistarla y mimarla. Demostrándole que él no estaba solamente de paso y que no dejaría que ella se hundiera nuevamente en la oscuridad. Y logró sacarla de esa depresión, igual que logró que Henry se acerara nuevamente a ella, que confiara en ella pero más que nada que asumiera que el amor que ambos se tenían era puro y verdadero.

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos con el leve golpeteo en la puerta que lo hizo apartar la mirada de Regina, para ver a su hija asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

-Hey… necesito hablar contigo-. Le dijo Emma y volvió a salir de la habitación.

David besó sus nudillos y acarició su pancita antes de besar también ahí. Sentía al bebé moverse y eso lo tranquilizaba, su preciosa Regina había hecho hasta lo imposible para mantener a salvo a su milagrito y ansiaba que abriera sus bellos ojos para que fuera testigo de que lo había logrado. Le susurró un "vuelvo luego" y salió de la habitación para hablar con su hija.

La rubia estaba sentada en la sala de espera, tratando de tranquilizar a un nervioso Henry cuando él llegó allí. El niño se puso de pie en un salto y se acercó rápidamente.

-¡¿Cómo está mi mamá?! ¡¿Y el bebé?!

-Tranquilízate Henry, ella y el bebé están bien… al menos físicamente. Aun falta que despierte, los doctores le harán otras pruebas cuando eso pase para saber si está todo bien.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-. Preguntó el pequeño con ojos ilusionados. David asintió y le dio el número de habitación.

-¿Y bien?-. Le dijo a su hija, mientras veía a Snow acercándose con un par de cafés.

-Ha… Hay pruebas de que el coche que impactó contra ella lo hizo a propósito-. Le soltó y fue testigo del cambio en el rostro de David.

-¡¿Quién sería tan hijo de puta para lastimar a propósito a una mujer embarazada?!-. Exclamó el rubio.

-¡David!-. Le reprendió Snow, pero se encogió un poco ante la mirada furiosa que David le dio –Estamos en un hospital, modera tu lenguaje, no es propio de la realeza-. Tanto él como Emma la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. La rubia negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a contarle todo lo que sabía a su padre.

-Con la ayuda de Ruby estuvimos buscando al responsable, pero solo nos dirigió al muelle. A menos que hubiera alguna barcaza para transportar esa camioneta en Storybrooke, yo digo que trataron de deshacerse de esa evidencia lanzándola al mar. Y de paso, hacer que perdiéramos el rastro.

-¿Qué hay de las cámaras de seguridad? Alguna debió captar el rostro del conductor de esa camioneta.

-No hay nada, estaban muy legos y lo único que captaron fue el choque-. Dijo la rubia con pesar, había visto esas imágenes y eran tan impactantes, que estaba tan feliz de que Regina pudiera reaccionar a tiempo y protegerse. Aun no aceptaba del todo que David dejara a Snow, pero se había ilusionado con la idea de tener un hermanito, por raro que pareciera.

-Demonios…-. Gruñó, pero luego su atención fue captada por una enfermera que apresurada traspasaba las puertas del pasillo que dirigía a donde estaba su preciosa reina, y el miedo de que le ocurriera algo mientras no estaba le caló con la columna vertebral y antes siquiera darse cuenta caminaba a paso rápido a la habitación.

El alivio que sintió cuando la vio ahí sentada y despierta se esfumó rápidamente cuando él la besó y ella lo alejó tratándolo como tantas veces hizo en el bosque encantado, entonces vio sus ojos. Asustados y cautelosos, identificó su miedo, le temía a él y trataba de ocultarlo con su afilada lengua. El miedo se arrastró como agujas por su piel, cuando ella no reconoció a Henry, ni mucho menos el lugar donde estaba, su expresión de sorpresa y horror al ver su panza de embarazada, lo dejó descolocado por un leve momento del que fue sacado por el grito de terror y furia de su amada morena cuando Whale intentó acercarse a ella. A lo único que atinó el rubio, fue a tomar al medico y sacarlo de la habitación. Sabía por la propia Regina el porqué no le agradaba Whale, por eso mismo él no era quien la atendía en su embarazo.

-¡No te le acerques!-. Le gritó y con la intención de alejar a todo el mundo de su reina, entró nuevamente a la habitación al escuchar un estruendo, solo para ver a las enfermeras en el piso, un Henry asustado y una cama vacía sin su amada.

-¿Donde está Regina?

.

Su magia había funcionado, se alegró por eso. El peso extra en su frente la llevó a sostenerse de algo y lo que su mano tocó fue la corteza de un árbol. ¿Estaba en el bosque encantado? Otro movimiento en su vientre la llevó a poner su mano ahí. Dios… aquello dentro suyo parecía un parásito. ¿Era en verdad un bebé? Dejó esos pensamientos de lado antes que comenzar a sufrir un ataque de pánico. Observó a su alrededor, no había nada que le asegurase que estaba en el bosque encantado, menos la vista que obtuvo cuando caminó un poco. Un conjunto de edificios que parecían funcionar como casas. Tomó un camino que la alejara de allí, seguramente era ahí donde había estado antes. Y mientras más distancia pusiera del maldito pastor que la había besado, mejor.

Caminó por el bosque buscando algún tipo de refugio, tenía la magia para curarse, pero al estar tan débil, sabía que si lo hacía probablemente se volvería a desmayar y necesitaba un lugar seguro donde hacerlo. Un bulto tirado en el suelo más allá de donde estaba le llamó la atención, no parecía un animal, si era una persona probablemente sabría donde encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Se acercó cautelosa, y logró verlo, era un hombre. Jamás lo había visto en su vida, pero al parecer él si a ella, su rostro al reconocerla era el mismo de terror que todos tenían cuando ella estaba cercea.

-M.. Majestad-. Logró dejar salir el hombre, tenía tres flechas clavadas en su cuerpo y Regina se preguntó brevemente cómo había ocurrido eso –Está viva-. Aquello captó nuevamente la atención de Regina.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-C… creí que te había matado… es... es decir, me enviaron a matarte y que pareciera un accidente-. Eso enfureció a Regina, que intentaran matarla a ella no era una sorpresa, los aliados de Snow lo habían intentado varias veces. Pero intentar matarla cuando tenía al parecer, un bebé en el vientre era algo muy rastrero, ni ella se atrevió a tanto. Con su mano cogió una flecha y con fuerza la removió del cuerpo del hombre haciéndolo gritar.

-¿Quién?-. Le preguntó, aunque ya tenía una sospecha con el simple hecho de ver como habían intentado silenciarlo, tenía una de las pruebas irrefutables en su mano.

-Su majestad ya sabe quien… tenga-. Dijo el hombre entregándole un aparatito negro, que se iluminó cuando presionó un botón. Lo tomó con cautela, aquello no pesaba nada

-¿Para qué me das esto?

–Grabé un video contando todo, déselo a la salvadora, con eso y la flecha tienen pruebas suficientes para arrestar al culpable, pero… si su majestad le mata sería mucho mejor.

-¿Quieres que mate por ti?

-No… pero estoy muriendo, y llevarme a ahgg… al infierno conmigo sería bueno-. Había aguantado lo más que había podido, rezando para que al menos la salvadora pudiera rastrear su olor con la loba, pero era inútil, él mismo se había asegurado que de no fuera así, lanzando la camioneta al mar y luego lanzarse él para terminar saliendo por un costado alejado a la orilla de la playa, llegar a este punto de encuentro solo para ser recibido con flechas. Pero nadie más que la propia reina lo había encontrado y si podía vengarse de una u otra forma lo haría. Lo ultimó que vio fue a la reina, sana y salva aun con su pancita, antes de que sus ojos se empañaran y sentir que sus entrañas le quemaban mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

Llegar a un lugar al que llamar "refugio" no fue tan difícil, el bosque estaba bastante alejado de lo que al parecer era un pueblo. La cabaña que encontró no era precisamente un lugar digno para una reina, pero por el momento le funcionaba para poder usar la poca energía que le quedaba para ocultarse y sanar, aun cuando eso probablemente la tendría durmiendo por horas gracias al desgaste que significaba.

Ocultó y preservó con su magia el cadáver de aquel hombre. Sabía que probablemente nunca le creerían, pero tener pruebas siempre era mejor.

No le sorprendía que fuera enviado por Snow a matarla, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente que la mujer lo haría estando ella embarazada. Aunque aun se le hacía difícil asimilar aquello y el pequeño "parásito", como le había comenzado a llamar, se movía bastante como para pasar desapercibido.

Se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que esto era posible? Ella bebió esa poción y por años estuvo buscando secretamente una forma de revertirlo. Así que… ¿Cómo pasó? Por más que trataba de hacer memoria e intentar recordar algo, lo único que lograba era obtener un dolor de cabeza.

Y nuevamente ahí estaba el pequeño parasito moviéndose. Al menos no era doloroso. Parecía tener un movimiento rítmico, pero el dolor en su espalda baja no había desaparecido cuando se sanó con magia, así que asumió sería por el peso de aquello en su vientre. Con cuidado y contra su mejor juicio, se levantó el pedazo de tela que aun le cubría desde que despertó en esa incomoda cama, y descubrió su abultado abdomen. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando logró ver que su piel se elevaba en pequeños bultitos allí donde el "parasito" se movía, ¿Esto era estar embarazada?

Era tan surrealista que ella estuviera embarazada y no recordara siquiera cómo y de quién.

Bajó la tela y comenzó a pasearse dentro de la pequeña cabaña, evitando pensar en el pequeño "parasito" comenzó a pensar en una manera de encontrar, torturar y destrozar la vida de Snow White. Ese maldito engendro del demonio sabría de una vez por todas lo que era meterse con la reina malvada.

Debía buscar una manera de acercársele sin que lo esperasen, era muy probable que esas construcciones que vio desde lejos fuera el pueblo lleno de gente que la odiaba y estaban del lado de la niña malcriada, por lo que no tenía aliados con los que pudiera hacerle frente, solo eran ella y su magia. Un movimiento considerablemente fuerte le robó el aliento y llevó su mano a la prominente curva de su vientre. Eran ella, su magia y el parásito.

Notó nuevamente el delicado anillo en su dedo ¿De donde había salido?, ella no tenía la más remota idea, al igual que no sabía qué demonios hacía en ese lugar y no en su palacio planeando la lenta y dolorosa muerte de Snow

.

-Ya no huelo nada-. Dijo la loba en el borde del muelle, había estado siguiendo el rastro desde el lugar de accidente del la persona que había estrellado su auto con el de Regina, y terminaba justo ahí. Se asomó hacia el agua. Era oscura y no veía el fondo.

-¿Crees que se habrá lanzado con todo y camioneta?

-No lo sé Emma, esto es muy raro… primero el atentado contra Regina que quisieron esconder como accidente, la desaparición de la única prueba, y ahora también se ha esfumado el responsable. Es claro que lo hizo a propósito.

-Aun hay gente que la odia-. Murmuró Emma.

-Esa no escusa para atacar a una mujer embarazada, que desde que se rompió la maldición ha estado demostrando su redención.

-En eso tienes razón-. Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y asomándose a mirar por el muelle. En el borde se notaban los rallones que seguramente había dejado la misma camioneta. Su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero comenzó a sonar prácticamente haciéndola saltar, por poco y no se cae al agua. –Es David-. Le informó a su amiga antes de contestar –Dime que despertó y están bien… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Dónde?

-¿Qué pasa?-. La rubia le señaló que esperara un momento.

-Está bien, te veremos allí-. Colgó el teléfono antes de comenzar a caminar devuelta a su coche –Regina despertó-. Le informó a la loba –Pero al parecer algo le ocurre, desapareció del hospital en una nube de humo.

-¿Nube de humo?, pero si no ha estado usando magia desde hace meses

-David nos dirá más, lo encontraremos en el hospital-. Se subieron a su auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo.

Nada más llegar notaron que David se paseaba nervioso de lado a lado, Henry estaba sentado muy serio y cabizbajo, asintiendo a lo que Snow le hablaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Fue Ruby la que preguntó primero, deteniendo el caminar de David.

-Despertó, y luego… cuando la besé ella… me gritó que quién me creía yo para besarla, y…-. Le dio una leve mirada a Henry y bajó un poco la voz –Cuando Henry le llamó mamá, ella dijo que no sabía quien era, comenzó a preguntar donde estaba, vio su pancita asustada y entonces las maquinas comenzaron a sonar, Whale y las enfermeras entraron, entonces el terror la invadió…

-¡Comenzó a gritar que Whale no se le acercara!-. Gritó Henry con las lágrimas resbalando de su rostro. –¡Está asustada y no sabe quien soy! Tienen que encontrar a mi mamá… por favor-. Imploró el pequeño.

-Whale dice que podría haber sufrido una conmoción cerebral, provocando una amnesia pero sin una examen no podría dar un diagnostico mas preciso por no asegura nada-. Dijo el rubio angustiado. –Al menos ella sabe quien soy, aunque no estoy del todo seguro si eso es bueno o malo.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Si no recuerda a Henry, es probable que no sepa que está aquí porque lanzó su maldición entonces ella cree que aun quieres destruirla-. Susurró Ruby, provocando que Emma la mirara sorprendida.

-Como probablemente lo pensará de todos nosotros-. Murmuró David.

-A mi no me conoce…-. Dijo la rubia –¿Y si… no sé, finjo que estoy de su lado?

-No funcionaría… si lo que creo es verdad y ella no recuerda la maldición, entonces no confiará en nadie y… mierda, está embarazada-. El miedo lo atravesó –Si el bebé se adelanta… o cualquier otra cosa pase, ella no sabrá que hacer y por supuesto que no se acercará a pedir ayuda a quienes considere enemigos.

-Esperemos no sea así y esté en un lugar seguro.

-Lugar seguro… ¡Eso es!-. Dijo acercándose a Henry –Henry quiero que te quedes en el departamento de Snow mientras busco a tu mamá.

-¡Yo quiero ayudarte!-. Se ofreció inmediatamente el niño.

-Se que quieres encontrarla, pero ambos sabemos que Regina te querría en un lugar seguro.

-Pero…

-David tiene razón Henry-. Intervino Snow –Regina no te recuerda, es probable que sea un peligro para ti-. Tanto David como Henry iban a refutar lo que había dicho pero ella se adelantó –Ustedes vieron lo que les hizo a las enfermeras.

-¡Solo se estaba defendiendo!-. Exclamó el niño –Y a mi no me hizo nada-. Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho arrugando el entrecejo, y David no pudo evitar ver mucho de Regina en el niño.

-Henry ven conmigo-. El rubio se alejó con él para poder hablar a solas y se agacho para hablarle de frente –Se que es complicado de entender, pero Regina no recuerda y es posible que piense que todos están en su contra. Pero aun así Regina nunca te lastimaría-. Le sonrió levemente –Ambos sabemos como es realmente tu mamá, tiene debilidad por los niños y aunque no te recuerde, ni recuerde al bebé. Nunca les haría daño.

-Eso es verdad

-Solo está asustada, debo encontrarla y buscar una manera de hacer que confíe en mi, iré a su bóveda a ver si está, ya sabes que hay cosas peligrosas allí, por eso quiero que vayas con Snow te mantengas tranquilo y tengas fe en que la encontraré.

-Está bien-. Aceptó el pequeño.

-Bien-. Se levantó y salió raudo en busca de su reina.

.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que haya desaparecido así como así?!-. Exclamó David, paseándose en la estación del Sheriff.

-Perdimos el rastro en el muelle-. Respondió Ruby sintiéndose inútil –No pudimos decírtelo antes.

-No estaba en su bóveda ¿Verdad?-. Le preguntó Emma. Entonces el rubio detuvo su andar para mirarla apesadumbrado y con los hombros caídos. Su rostro solo reflejaba miedo y frustración. Su mujer estaba sola ahí afuera, herida y embarazada.

-No, en casa tampoco… no se donde se ha podido haber ido-. Estaba nervioso y eso era notable en su voz. Lo único que le quedaba era ir por el bosque y la ciudad buscándola. Moviéndose hasta su escritorio sacó de los cajones una linterna y una radio.

-¿Dónde vas?-. Preguntó Emma.

-Voy a buscarla, no sabe donde está y no se acercará a la ciudad pensando que todos la quieren muerta-. Se movió de camino a la salida sin mirar si le seguían –No voy a dejar a mi mujer ahí a fuera sola.

.

Regina despertó varias horas después con un estremecimiento, hacía frio y fue entonces que notó al mirar por la ventana que ya anochecía. Se había dormido sobre la cama en esa pequeña cabaña y no se había cubierto con nada. Aun llevaba la horrible ropa de esa mañana. Había priorizado la energía que tenía para usar su magia en lo que era más urgente cuando llegó allí, pero ahora ya estaba más repuesta.

Un simple giro de su muñeca y tenía ahí mismo uno de sus bellísimos vestidos entallados sobre la cama. El leve movimiento dentro suyo le recordó su nuevo estado. No le quedaría de otra que adaptar su ropa. Con el "pequeño parásito" dentro suyo no iba a entrar fácilmente en ninguno de sus vestidos sin tener que adaptarlos, ahora estaba enorme hacia el frente. Un nuevo giro de muñeca y el vestido quedó más holgado en la cintura. Lanzó una bola de fuego hacia la chimenea encendiendo los pocos troncos que había acomodado antes ahí para abrigarse. Su estomago rugió suavemente y fue que notó que no había comido absolutamente nada ¿Qué podría comer?

Conjuró un par de zapatillas de levantarse y un nuevo camisón de pijama, de esos propios para la reina que era, sumándole también el arreglo para su barriga y entonces se deshizo del horrible trozo de tela que llevaba, arrojándolo a la chimenea sintiéndose satisfecha al verlo arder. Se quedó desnuda ahí en medio de la habitación, mirando con curiosidad los cambios en su cuerpo además de la curvatura donde se alojaba el "pequeño parásito". Sus senos estaban más grandes y más sensibles, comprobó al llevar sus manos a ellos, bajó la mirada y… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! Llevó su mano allí donde sus ojos no se despegaban ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido a su ombligo? ¿Por qué estaba hacia afuera? Presionó con su dedo índice hacia adentro con curiosidad. No dolía para nada y eso provocó que el be… el pequeño parásito se moviera dentro suyo arrancándole una pequeña carcajada. Era una cosa curiosa, que cada vez que presionaba su barriga aquello se movía o golpeaba devuelta. Se preguntó brevemente si es que acaso el "parásito" podría escuchar cuando ella hablaba, un escalofrío la hizo temblar recordándole que estaba desnuda en una cabaña semi fría, se colocó rápidamente su camisón y conjuró una bata a juego. Su próximo paso fue registrar el lugar buscando algo para preparar de comer. Lastimosamente no había nada, por lo que no le quedó de otra que salir de la cabaña y buscar algo. Podía conjurar algo con su magia, pero no sería del todo satisfactorio. Con un suspiro de frustración se vistió mágicamente con un pantalón de montar y una chaqueta, entonces salió de allí. Aun no estaba demasiado oscuro por lo que prefirió caminar por el bosque en lugar de aparecerse cerca del que sabía era el pueblo.

No llevaba más de veinte minutos caminando cuando logró ver un destello de luz hacia un costado. Caminando a lo lejos pudo ver una mujer rubia revestida de rojo, sosteniendo en su mano aquello que había capturado su atención en un principio, no sabía que era pero le servía para iluminar el camino. No sería muy conveniente que la encontraran tan pronto, por lo que simplemente desapareció en una nube de humo, apareciendo esta vez detrás de una edificación en el curioso pueblo. Era bastante más grande que la cabaña en la que se estaba quedando y por lo que alcanzó a ver a través de una de las ventanas, la oscuridad del lugar indicaba que no había nadie dentro.

Escuchó pasos cerca, notando que se dirigían hacia donde estaba. Entre el ruido pudo reconocer la vos de aquel niño que vio cuando despertó, pero también reconoció la voz de Snow. Se ocultó fácilmente ayudada por la oscuridad del lugar y un arbusto. Entonces conforme se acercaban distinguió de qué hablaban.

-¡Es mi mamá! Y no me va a lastimar-. Decía el niño.

-No estaría muy segura de eso…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. El niño detuvo su andar, provocando que Snow se detuviera también.

-Regina no recuerda su vida aquí, ahora mismo es la reina malvada y no le importará lastimarte si sabe que eres mi familia. La única motivación en su vida ha sido lastimarme.

Desde donde estaba oculta logró ver al niño fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos.

-Que sea malvada no cambia que es mi mamá, ya desconfié de ella antes por ese tonto libro. No me importa lo que digan-. El niño siguió caminando dejando a Snow ahí, murmurando y gruñendo cosas que Regina no alcanzó a escuchar antes de seguir al niño.

Se quedó un tiempo indeterminado ahí donde había permanecido escondida, tratando de analizar lo que había escuchado. Decían que ella había perdido la memoria… esa era la razón de porqué no recordaba donde estaba y cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Parecía tener sentido, pensó. Así como no sabía cómo es que ahora tenía un abultado vientre, con ese pequeño parásito moviéndose, al igual que el niño que decía ser su hijo o el brillante anillo en su dedo.

¿Estaría ella casada? Se había prometido a si misma no volver a casarse a menos que fuera por amor ¿Acaso ella se había vuelto a enamorar? ¿De quién? ¿Había olvidado su promesa de vengar a su amado Daniel? Era la única razón que encontraba para que Snow siguiera aun respirando. Pero más importante aun ¿Por qué Snow decía que ella lastimaría a su propio hijo de saber que ellos eran familia? ¿Y como demonios es que ellos eran familia? ¿Por qué pensaba esa estúpida niña mimada que ella iba a lastimar a un niño? Tan egocéntrica como siempre, Snow no había cambiado absolutamente ni un poco de la niña que no le importó destruir una vida para obtener una sustituta de madre.

El revoleteo dentro de su vientre le distrajo de su burbujeante furia, y como acto reflejó llevó una mano allí sintiendo también a través de su palma el movimiento. Aquello le robó el aliento, el "pequeño parásito" parecía calmarla con un simple movimiento.

Su estomago volvió a rugir esta vez un poco más ruidoso que antes, sonrojándola levemente. Era una suerte que se encontrara sola, eso había sido sumamente vergonzoso de haber sido escuchada por alguien más. Se decidió a no esperar más, sea de quien sea esa casa, ella estaba por robarle toda la comida. Un giro de su muñeca y estaba dentro. Se sorprendió al ver que era más amplia de lo que parecía desde fuera. Sin esperar a que alguien apareciera por ahí, comenzó a revisar cada habitación hasta que logró encontrar comida. Había varios estantes de puertas con un montón de bolsas y frascos de lo que parecía era comida, sin perder tiempo las envió a la cabaña con su magia mientras seguía registrando, en otro estante encontró vajilla. Algo útil, así no tendría que comer con las manos o directo de los frascos, los trasladó igualmente junto a los cubiertos cuando los encontró.

Le llamó totalmente la atención cuando abrió una puerta, encontrándose con aquella "cosa", no sabía que era y no pensaba darle algún nombre. Estaba lleno de comidas preparadas; pasteles, frutas y demás. Al parecer mantenía la comida a cierta temperatura, asumiendo que era para conservarla y que no se desperdiciara. Eso le agradó, punto para este nuevo mundo. Su estomago gruñó con la simple vista de esa comida y fue inevitable llevar su dedo hasta el pastel cogiendo un poco de crema y llevarla a su boca, casi gimiendo ante el sabor. ¡Decidido! Se llevaría ese instrumento con todo dentro.

Por la simple curiosidad quiso seguir revisando la casa y descubrir los posibles otros instrumentos divinos de ese mundo, pero el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta de entrada llamó su atención y desapareció con su magia junto al "conservador de comida maravillosa".

Apareció nuevamente en la cabaña y fue a abrir el "conservador de comida", y lo primero que notó, es que ya no tenía la luz que iluminaba el interior. ¿Es que acaso solo funcionaba en esa casa? Como estaba en medio de la cabaña, comenzó a rodearlo buscando como encenderlo o como funcionaba, cuando notó lo que parecía una cuerda saliendo por detrás, parecía una cola de ratón gigante terminando en una pequeña cajita con puntas de metal, ¿acaso eso iba conectado a algo más? ¿Había que introducirlo en otro lado? No podía volver a esa casa por el momento, pero podía mirar por fuera. Pero antes quería comer algo, aunque se le antojaba mucho comer aquel pastel que había probado antes, sabía que no era momento de hacerlo, y algo caliente sería lo mejor. Revisó dentro del "conservador de comida" destapando cada cosa que encontró oliendo todo hasta que uno se le antojó, Bendita fuera la magia que tenía, porque no sabría cómo demonios calentar esa comida sin ella.

Al primer bocado ella gimió y el "pequeño parásito" se movió en su interior, haciéndola sonreír.

-Veo que también te gusta-. Dios, debía estar loca si le estaba hablando a su panza. Soltó una carcajada al sentirlo moverse nuevamente.

¿Con quien estaba casada? Asaltó nuevamente esa pregunta en su mente. Debía analizar todo lo que había visto, escuchado y descubierto desde que se despertó en aquella cama.

Un lugar desconocido con cosas desconocidas, un niño desconocido, un b... cosa desconocida dentro de su panza. Absolutamente no le estaría llamando bebé. Dos… tres conocidos hasta ahora. Snow, Whale y el pastor.

¡El pastor!

Casi escupe la comida de su boca al darse cuenta que había pasado por alto las acciones del pastor convertido en príncipe había hecho cuando ella despertó.

Recordaba haberlo visto entrar a esa habitación, el alivio en su voz y el miedo en sus ojos, la alegría que demostraba al verla y el beso que le dio.

¿Es que acaso el pastor era con quien se había casado? ¿Era el pastor el padre de aquel niño que decía ser su hijo? Porque no se parecían en nada. El niño tenía los ojos marrón verdosos, el pastor los tenía de un precioso azul cielo.

Un momento… ¿Precioso? ¿Acababa de pensar que el pastor tenía unos hermosos ojos? Debía estar delirando, aunque… no podía negar que siempre le había parecido demasiado impresionante para alguien tan soso como la mocosa de Snow.

¿Acaso el "pequeño parásito" era de David?

.

**¿QUÉ TAL?**


	3. Capítulo 3

**☆ PROBABLEMENTE SE VUELVA A** **MENCIONAR** **ALGO QUE YA HE ESCRITO ANTERIORMENTE, LA VERDAD A VECES SE ME OLVIDA LO QUE YA HE ESCRITO Y CUANDO VUELVO A REVISAR NOTO QUE YA ESTABA** **MENCIONADO** **. PERO** **BUENO** **. QUEDA TAN BIEN EN LA PARTE DONDE ESTÁ,** **ASÍ** **QUE NO LO CAMBIÉ ☆**

 **ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO Y** **DÍGANME** **QUÉ LES PARECE LA HISTORIA.**

 **MUCHAS VECES HE** **LEÍDO** **FANFICS** **DONDE PIERDEN LA MEMORIA Y REGINA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA, Y EN TODAS ESAS ES SIEMPRE DAVID EL QUE PIERDE LA** **MEMORIA** **ALEJÁNDOSE** **DE ELLA Y** **TRATÁNDOLA** **DE LA PEOR FORMA. PERO, COMO MI** **QUERIDÍSIMA** ** _HeraHH_ ME HA DICHO, ES NUEVO VER A REGINA SER LA ****DESMEMORIADA** **Y AL MISMO TIEMPO EMBARAZADA.**

**DISFRUTEN~~~**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

Una semana. Había pasado una semana sin noticias de su reina y ya no sabía bien donde ir, el único lugar que sabía Regina se sentía segura, era en su casa, en la bóveda, y en sus brazos, como le había confesado hacía casi un mes atrás, cuando tuvo una pesadilla que involucraba a Henry, el bebé y a él.

No supo en qué momento había llegado al muelle cuando el olor y la brisa del mar golpearon su rostro. El día era nublado y parecía que se pondría a llover en cualquier momento.

No pudo evitar pensar en el día que se besaron por primera vez. En ese momento no supo qué le había pasado, en un momento estaban hablando (no tan tranquilamente) y de la nada él se había inclinado, capturando su cabeza en sus manos para levantar su rostro y unir sus labios a los suyos, le había robado un gemido sorpresivo y su pecho se había hinchado de orgullo, pero duró tan poco; así como había venido, así de rápido se había ido el momento cuando ella con todas sus fuerzas lo había alejado mirándolo asombrada y pidiendo una explicación, él no tenía una y ella simplemente se alejó llamándolo pastor idiota. Horas después la volvería a ver en el hospital, fuera de la habitación donde estaban atendiendo a un herido Whale, y por más que él quería pensar que ella no había sido, su largo prontuario lo hizo dudar y lanzar el primer comentario mordaz que se asomó en su mente, y la había herido, lo supo al ver sus ojitos tristes, y aun cuando ella hablaba de su bodega llena de corazones que había arrancado, una parte de él estaba aterrada y la otra solo quería volver a besarla.

Pero nunca volvió a hacerlo, después de lo ocurrido con Daniel ella se había cerrado a él. Le ayudó a traer a su esposa e hija, pero no volvió a dejar que él se acercara demasiado, jamás se quedaba en una habitación a solas con él y él se tuvo que conformar con verla desde lejos. En ese entonces aun no daba cuenta que su corazón ya le pertenecía al completo.

El terror que lo envolvió cuando la secuestraron, cuando la vio ahí recostada sobre esa mesa con cables en su cuerpo, no sabía si estaba viva y la furia lo consumió contra ese hombre que la había lastimado, logró darle un tiro en la pierna dejando un rastro de sangre por donde había escapado para que luego Ruby lo encontrara, a él y a Tamara.

La tuvo aquella vez entre sus brazos, tan liviana, tan pequeña y frágil, que se juró a si mismo que nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo, y había fallado… su preciosa reina había sido atacada y él no pudo protegerla, por poco casi pierden a su bebé y ahora estaba desaparecida.

Se limpió las lágrimas que no sabía en que momento habían comenzado a resbalar de sus ojos debería estar buscándola hasta por debajo de las rocas y no aquí mirando el inquieto mar antes de una tormenta.

Una tormenta… con un clima igual a este fue que comenzó su relación con Regina…

.

_Iba de camino hacia su camioneta luego de un recorrido por las fronteras del pueblo en las profundidades del bosque, últimamente buscaba cualquier escusa para alejarse del apartamento, sus discusiones con Snow cada vez eran más fuertes. Solo la noche anterior ella le había exigido que volvieran a ser como eran antes, pero él no podía, él ya no era el mismo, él ya no la amaba de la misma manera y ya no encontraba la forma de decírselo sin herirla a ella, a Emma e incluso a Henry._

_Algo llamó su atención y fue cuando la vio, iba caminando por uno de los senderos de la zona noroeste a una distancia más lejana pero aun a lo lejos pudo distinguirla, era ella, su postura era diferente e incluso su ropa, pero aun así la distinguiría donde fuera. Regina Mills sobresalía ente mil personas. No es que la siguiera para vigilar que no tuviera planes malvados, él sabía mejor que nadie que Regina estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para redimirse, ni siquiera usaba magia. Sólo la seguía por curiosidad y por si había alguna posibilidad de hablar con ella a solas. Se asombró de la increíble agilidad de la mujer para subir el sendero, él ya jadeaba del cansancio y le dolían las pantorrillas y muslos._

_De pronto la vio detenerse y voltearse. Él no fue tan rápido y quedó petrificado como idiota a varios metros lejos sin lograr esconderse._

_-¿Me estás siguiendo pastor?-. No sonaba enfadada, tampoco nerviosa, simplemente… confundida. Nadie del pueblo se adentraba tan lejos en el bosque, menos en la montaña._

_David caminó los metros que le faltaban para alcanzarla, una pequeña subida que lo dejó jadeando y sosteniéndose de sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, no se perdió la sonrisita burlona en el rostro de Regina cuando se volvió a levantar._

_-No… yo solo tenía… curiosidad ¿Qué haces tan lejos del pueblo?-. No entendía por qué de pronto le parecía diferente de la ultima vez que la había tenido de frente tan cerca._

_-Supuse que era obvio lo que hacía-. Lo vio enarcar una ceja y ella soltó un suspiro –Camino, hago senderismo ¿Qué no es obvio?-. Dijo extendiendo sus brazos para señalar la montaña, el camino, su ropa y el bosque completo -¿Qué, creíste que le iba a lanzar algún tipo de maldición al pueblo?_

_-No-. Respondió rápidamente –Solo tuve curiosidad-. Observó nuevamente su ropa, escaneando su cuerpo de arriba a bajo y devuelta, cuando notó sus zapatillas deportivas y entonces entendió lo que antes le había parecido distinto, se veía un poco más bajita y encontró que le gustaba tanto verla llevar tacones, como verla sin ellos._

_Regina le vio sondear su cuerpo con curiosidad y centrarse en sus zapatos. Mierda. Nunca nadie, además de Henry la había visto tan informal llevando Leggins de lycra y un top deportivo debajo de su chaqueta que la cubría del frío. Ella era Regina Mills y nunca se cohibía con ninguna mirada, pero la forma en que David la observaba ahora la tenía con un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago y evitando mirarlo a los ojos._

_-¿De donde venías de todas formas?-. le preguntó para desviar su atención de su vestimenta._

_-Revisaba las fronteras alrededor del pueblo-. Ella le miró como si no le creyera, pero no dijo nada –¿A donde lleva este sendero?-. Preguntó mirando el camino más allá de ella._

_-Hay un claro como a medio kilometro, con un mirador donde se ve todo Storybrooke-. Con sorpresa vio a David rodearla y seguir el camino -¿Dónde vas?_

_-Quiero ir al mirador-. Dijo deteniéndose para mirarla, pero ella solo le miraba extrañada –¿No quieres seguir caminando? Te puedo llevar en mi espalda si no quieres-. No pudo evitar mirar sus finas piernas e imaginárselas envolviendo su cintura._

_-No necesito que me carguen, por lo que vi hace rato tengo más resistencia que tú-. Caminó pasándolo, mientras se quitaba la pequeña mochila que llevaba en la espalda, dándole una botella de agua –Ten… siempre traigo una de repuesto._

_-¿Siempre vienes por aquí?-. Le preguntó, mientras la veía caminar delante de él, evitando no quedarse mirando el infartarte trasero que poseía._

_-Casi-. Fue lo único que dijo y siguió caminando, hasta que llegaron al claro que había dicho._

_Había un rio cerca y varias bancas para sentarse, Regina le señaló hacia una esquina y ahí estaban un par de prismáticos para miradores, se acercó y echó una mirada, era cierto, se veía todo el pueblo desde allí. Cuando se volteo nuevamente, vio a Regina sentada mirando hacia el rio, parecía pensativa y él quiso preguntarle que pasaba por su cabeza, pero una pequeña gota en su rostro lo detuvo, de esa le siguió otra y luego otra, pronto la lluvia caía constante sobre ellos. No había donde cubrirse y Regina no se movía, como si no le importara la lluvia y tenía su mano extendida observando como le caían las gotas en su palma._

_-Regina… debemos irnos-. Le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella y cogiendo sus manos, cuando enfocó su vista en la suya ella le sonrió levemente._

_-Pareces un pollito mojado-. David la miró sorprendido, bromeaba con su apariencia y ella estaba igual de mojada que él –No podremos bajar-. Miró hacia el camino por donde habían llegado –No, si quieres bajar rodando y lleno de barro._

_-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-. Ella se levantó del asiento, aún llevaba su mochila en la espalda y se colocó la capucha de la chaqueta sobre su cabeza._

_-Hay una cabaña aquí cerca-. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente con David siguiéndola, solo tardaron alrededor de cinco minutos en encontrarla y David pudo ver que ella abría la puerta con una llave._

_-¿Este lugar es tuyo?-. Preguntó nada más entrar el rubio quitándose las botas llenas de barro y la chaqueta junto a su camisa mojadas, quedándose solo con su camiseta interior. Aunque prácticamente toda su ropa estaba empapada._

_-Venía con la maldición… hay varias repartidas por todo el bosque-. Respondió nada más, evitando mirar al rubio mientras este se desvestía._

_-Es bonita-. Dijo el rubio mirando el pequeño, pero acogedor lugar._

_Era bastante simple, algo que francamente no esperaba de la reina. Tenía una pequeña chimenea con algo de leña, dos sillones para adultos y un pequeño sillón azul de niño, de Henry asumió sonriendo. Había un baúl medio abierto repleto de juguetes por lo que alcanzaba a ver, una mesita con dos sillas junto a la cocina y hacia el fondo había una gran cama. Había una puerta que él supuso era el baño. Todo estaba limpio, como si siempre hubiera alguien._

_-A Henry le encantaba venir aquí-. Dejó salir ella en un susurro bajo que el rubio alcanzó a oír, ella tenía la mirada perdida mientras recordaba los buenos momentos pasados en esa cabaña,_

_David se acercó para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa mojada, su cabello y su chaqueta chorreaban. Llevó sus manos al cierre y lo bajó, notando entonces que Regina llevaba un top que dejaba la mitad de su abdomen al descubierto._

_-¿Qué haces?-. No había notado que se le había acercado hasta que sintió que le abría la chaqueta. Se le quedó mirando por medio minuto y luego no pudo frenarse, fue ella quien lo besó esta vez, David aceptó rápidamente el beso atrayéndola con sus manos en su chaqueta hacia su cuerpo, sus manos errantes le envolvieron la cintura, estaban frías y le hicieron soltar un gritito despertándola haciendo que se separara de él –Yo… lo siento._

_-No, no te escapes otra vez, quieres esto tanto como yo-. Suplicó él. No estaba dispuesto a soltarla y la atrajo nuevamente a un beso, mordió su labio inferior y coló su lengua en su cálida boca. Ella gimió cuando su lengua tocó la suya y dejó de pensar, lanzó las preocupaciones al viento y se abrazó a su cuello volviendo el beso más pasional._

_Rápidamente su chaqueta quedó tirada en el suelo de la entrada como lo habían hecho sus zapatillas anteriormente. El rubio la hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta presionarla contra la pared de la pequeña cabaña, el choque la hizo gemir llevando el sonido directo a la entrepierna del rubio, Regina llevó sus manos al borde inferior de su camiseta quitándosela dejando su pecho y abdomen cincelado a su vista, le tocó tan suavemente el pecho que David no se hubiera dado cuenta si no la hubiera estado mirando. Ella le dio una sonrisa lujuriosa antes de volver a besarlo; las grandes manos de David la aferraron del trasero acercándola más, una de ellas dejó su trasero para ir a sus pechos cubriendo uno completamente antes de comenzar a jugar con el pezón a través de la tela. No había hecho mucho y ella ya lo quería dentro, moría por sentir como la llenaba y con eso en mente llevó sus manos al cinturón del pantalón de David, desabrochándolos rápidamente coló su mano dentro y lo sintió, estaba duro contra su palma y se sentía grande, le acarició así escuchándolo gemir y morder levemente su cuello._

_-Quiero que me folles, encantador-. Le susurró al oído al tiempo que le quitaba completamente los pantalones, dejándolos caer en un charco mojado y llenos de barro en el suelo._

_-No es justo-. Susurró con dificultad el rubio –Aún estás vestida._

_-Remédialo-. Le retó._

_Con una sonrisa el rubio comenzó a hacerlo, le besó la mandíbula y fue bajando poco a poco por su cuello, escote, sobre su estomago donde dejó un par de mordiscos y quedó hincado frente a su ombligo, sus manos recorrieron sus piernas en descenso hacia sus pies quitándole ambas calcetas, levantó uno de sus delicados pies y le besó el dorso haciéndola suspirar, dejó ese en el suelo y levantó el otro haciendo exactamente lo mismo, mirándola desde donde estaba para ver a Regina con los ojos oscurecidos de lujuria observando atenta sus movimientos. Llevó sus manos la cinturilla de los leggins, por mucho que le gustara verla con ellos puestos ahora la quería desnuda, los bajó suavemente y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al ver que Regina no llevaba ropa interior, volvió a mirarla y ella le sonreía divertida, pero la sonrisa se le cambio rápidamente por una mueca de gozo cuando el rubio cubrió su sexo con su lengua, le quitó los leggins lanzándolos sobre su hombro y le abrió más las piernas disfrutando del manjar de dioses que le estaban ofreciendo, sabia exquisito y deseó probarlo siempre._

_-Oh dios… sí…-. Gimió la morena cuando David la penetró con un dedo._

_Se sentía estrecha, húmeda y muy caliente, bombeó su dedo varias veces dentro y fuera mientras su lengua se encargaba de torturar a su clítoris, incluyó un segundo dedo y la sintió temblar, sus gemidos en aumento, sus manos aferrándose de sus cabellos y sus caderas ondulando contra él le anunciaron que estaba cerca del orgasmo, levantó una de sus piernas sujetándola sobre su hombro derecho cambiando el Angulo de penetración de sus dedos y fue cuando lo encontró, el dulce punto dentro de ella que la tenía gritando de placer._

_-¡Ah!¡Si!¡Ahí!. No pares… no pares por favor David._

_Un par de bombeos más y ella se deshacía en éxtasis, viniéndose con fuerza apresando sus dedos. Bajó la pierna de su hombro sujetándola de las caderas para que no cayera, se levantó y la observó abrir sus hermosos ojos aun nublados por el exquisito orgasmo que acababa de tener. Ella sonrió y capturó su boca con la suya, gimiendo al saborearse a si misma en sus labios._

_-Vaya talento oculto-. Dijo jadeando mientras se sostenía de sus brazos, había sido un orgasmo arrasador y sus piernas aun temblaban gracias ello._

_-Tengo tantos talentos para mostrarle majestad-. Le dijo seductor, llevando sus manos debajo del top para cubrir sus pechos y jugar con sus pezones, Regina llevó las suyas para quitarle los boxers que lo medio cubrían aun y dejó su imponente erección a la vista, no pasó desapercibido para él cuando ella se mordió el labio dubitativa, esperaba que no se estuviera arrepintiendo justo ahora, para desviar su atención procedió a quitar el top y dejar su preciosos pechos a su vista, el simple hecho de tenerlos ahí, tan cerca y tan a su alcance lo hicieron endurecerse aun más. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con tenerlos en sus manos, con acariciarla, besarla y llevarla al éxtasis infinito. No volvería a desaprovechar su oportunidad._

_Casi se golpea al darse cuenta que como David Nolan de Storybrooke la había rechazado, cuando en su vida anterior en el bosque encantado se recriminaba una y otra vez por haber hecho exactamente lo mismo en aquella celda. Sí, llevaba tiempo de haberse dado cuenta que se estaba enamorando de Regina Mills, siempre había sentido atracción por ella como la reina malvada; el conocerla como la alcaldesa y luego solo Regina, la mujer que luchó contra él por defender a su prometido, la que ponía la felicidad de su hijo por sobre la suya misma terminó por abrirle los ojos. No podía decidir qué le gustaba más, su faceta de reina sexy de temperamento fuerte, la alcaldesa caliente de lengua afilada e inteligente o su faceta de madre amorosa y afectuosa._

_No, Regina; le gustaba Solo Regina y ella era todo eso y más. Quería descubrir cada faceta de ella y admirarse con cada una de ellas como lo había hecho hasta ahora._

_Llevó ambas manos hasta sus glúteos y la levantó contra él, presionando su erección contra su centro cuando ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, se tomó un momento para estabilizarse ante la sensación y luego la llevó hasta la cama, dejándose caer sobre el colchón con ella aun aferrada a él._

_Regina se inclinó para besarlo y comenzó a repartir besos por su mandíbula y de ahí trazó un camino hacia el lóbulo, pasando por su cuello, donde volvió a subir lamiendo desde la clavícula hasta detrás de su oreja haciéndolo sisear y mecer sus caderas involuntariamente, Regina gimió su nombre, lo necesitaba dentro, profundamente dentro suyo y se lo hizo saber. El rubio guió la punta de su miembro contra su entrada, y ella le besó profundamente disfrutando de como la llenaba centímetro a centímetro. David se adentró despacio, saboreando el estar penetrando su ardiente interior y no se detuvo hasta estar enterrado completamente hasta la empuñadura, soltando un gemido unísono cuando finalmente sus caderas se encontraron._

_Se quedó quieto un momento simplemente disfrutando de las hermosas facciones de su rostro y empapándose de su belleza, tan preciosa que seguro era ilegal. Se retiró suavemente para volver a adentrarse en su calor –Te sientes tan bien-. Susurró mirándola con ojos llenos de adoración, y aceleró sus movimientos. Poco tiempo después ambos gemían abiertamente mientras se movían juntos encontrándose en cada embestida. David sostuvo su peso en sus rodillas, y llevó ambas piernas de Regina sobre su hombro izquierdo, manteniéndolas juntas mientras la follaba duro, como ella le había exigido. Estaba amando como nada complacerla, cumpliendo con cada uno de sus pedidos._

_Las paredes alrededor de su miembro comenzaron a cerrarse, amenazando con llevarlo con ella en el inminente orgasmo que se avecinaba y ansiaba como nada sentirla venirse nuevamente, él ya estaba cerca y quería dejarse ir junto a ella, se distrajo por un momento y luego era él el que estaba debajo y Regina con ambas piernas a sus costados montándolo de una manera abrumadora, llevó sus manos a su increíble trasero, apretando y azotando sus divinas nalgas, ella apoyó su peso con sus manos en su pecho mientras lo montaba con fuerza y rapidez y gritando abiertamente su orgasmo arrastrando al abismo a David quien terminó por derramarse profundamente en su interior. Mientras fuera de aquella cabaña la lluvia y los relámpagos no daban tregua, siendo los únicos testigos de aquella íntima entrega._

_._

Aquella había sido la primera vez. Lograron salir de ahí al día siguiente y David ya no tenía dudas de que su matrimonio ya no tenía remedio. Se separó de la princesa y buscó su propio sitio para vivir. Después de todo, en Storybrooke su matrimonio del bosque encantado no era válido, por lo que no había papeles de divorcio que firmar ni tampoco nada que registraran que ellos estuvieran casados.

Para su sorpresa Emma no se molestó ni le reprochó el que no intentara con más fuerzas remediar su situación con su madre, de hacho había dicho algo sobre no aguantar sus discusiones y que su separación era mejor para todos, que había sido testigo de su intento, pero que realmente había notado que el amor que seguramente compartieron en su momento ya no era el mismo. No estaba de parte de ninguno de los dos y a la vez los apoyaba a ambos, incluso para ella era difícil de tratar con Snow desde hacía un buen tiempo.

A Snow le costó aceptarlo. Salió con que ellos eran amores verdaderos y que separarse no era lo correcto, que no sería bueno para el pueblo, que ellos esperaban que sus líderes fueran el ejemplo a seguir. Pero al final lo entendió, o al meno eso pareció hasta que Regina y él hicieron publica su relación. Parecía incomoda con el hecho de que estuvieran juntos. Pero asumiendo que era porque solo habían pasado un par de meses desde que se separaron, lo vio como normal, pero incluso hasta el día de hoy un año después, tenía la sensación de que ella aun no se resignaba.

A Henry le dolió el hecho de que su adorada pareja de cuentos de hadas se hubiera roto. Pero David le había explicado con éxito, que ellos también eran humanos y no los perfectos personajes de sus libros.

Tendría que pasar alrededor de un mes para ver a Regina nuevamente en esos días, a pesar de que la estuvo buscando, no la encontró y supo entonces que ella lo estaba evitando, pero no renunció a tener la oportunidad de una relación con ella. Hasta que lo logró, y anduvieron clandestinamente por un tiempo, a petición de Regina que no quería que Henry la culpara de ser la razón de su separación con Snow. Pero cuando se lo contaron al fin, el niño solo sonrió, les dijo que no era tan tonto como pensaban y ellos no eran muy buenos para disimular.

Y luego se enteraron que esperaban un bebé. Regina no se lo creía, tenía miles de test caseros mostrando un positivo y ella seguía diciendo que era imposible, le contó sobre la poción que había bebido hace años y que la única forma de revertirlo ya no existía. Era un tipo de poción que no podía romperse ni con amor verdadero le había dicho y él recordó el caso de Frederick y Abigail, solo funcionó el agua del lago Nostros, y fue entonces que le preguntó si acaso la única forma de haberlo revertido era con esa agua, y ella solo asintió. Se había secado cuando él mató a la sirena.

_._

_-Espera… Henry dijo que habías absorbido el hechizo que Gold puso en el pozo…._

_-Si… ¿eso que tiene que ver?_

_-También dijo que había como… explotado lanzándote hacia un árbol y el agua te había mojado._

_-Casi me ahoga, si… espera crees que…_

_-Emma dijo que tu madre había abierto el portal extrayendo el agua del lago… y si esa agua se hubiera juntado con la del pozo en el momento de abrirse el portal, acabas de decirlo casi te ahoga, bebiste de esa agua y ahora estás embarazada-. Le dijo como si fuera contar una más uno._

_-En el caso hipotético de que así fuera… ¿sabes que esa sería una posibilidad de 1 en 1000?-. No quería creerlo, porque si lo creía y al final no era cierto solo quedaría con el vacío inmenso que siempre había sentido luego de beber esa poción._

_-¿Hay alguna forma de confirmar el embarazo aparte del examen de sangre que no quieres hacerte?_

_-Si… pero le prometí a Henry no volver a usar magia-. Contestó cruzada de brazos. David sonrió enternecido, sabía que ella tenía miedo de encontrar un resultado negativo, pero ahí estaba él para alejar sus miedos._

_-Estoy seguro que no se molestará por usar solo un poquito-. Se acercó colocando sus manos en sus brazos y acariciarle –Saldremos de la duda, y en caso de que no lo estés, buscar una razón de porqué estás enferma-. Besó su frente y le abrazó colocando su cabeza sobre la suya –Cualquiera sea el resultado no te estas deshaciendo de mi majestad. No hay forma en que me aleje de ti._

Y había dado positivo, claro que sí. Regina era la más emocionada con este embarazo, en el momento en que vio el pequeño frasco donde se hacia la prueba mágica cambiar a un color violeta, soltó una risita emocionada y nerviosa, se había abrazado a él derramando lágrimas de felicidad mientras decía: 1 en 1000.

Recordaba el día después de confirmarlo y la emoción de ella al imaginarse como sería el bebé.

.

_Regina había sido elegida por una inmensa mayoría de votos del pueblo para volver a ser la alcaldesa. No había otra persona más calificada que pudiera administrar tan bien el pueblo como lo había hecho ella, y todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con que era la única que podía estar en ese puesto._

_Pero ella acababa de entrar al sexto meses de embarazo y David por nada del mundo quería que se sobre cargara con trabajo, por lo que habían quedado de acuerdo en que él iría a buscarla para traerla de regreso a casa a una hora prudente._

_Pero Regina estaba cansada de tanto leer y le había dado hambre antes de tiempo, por lo que decidió darle una sorpresa y llegar antes a casa. Pasó por Granny's y comprar la cena, no tenía ganas de cocinar y las inmensas ganas de comer patatas fritas pudo con ella. Un placer culpable que pocas veces de daba. Al entrar a casa no lo encontró, hasta que llegó a su dormitorio y ahí estaba… tan guapo, dormidito y acurrucado como un pequeño niño gigante. Con una sonrisita enternecida se acercó, sentándose a su lado._

_-Hey, Ricitos de oro… despierta, estás en mi lugar-. Le susurró y él abrió sus ojos. Dios eran tan hermosos –Espero no te hayas comido mi avena._

_-No me gusta la avena-. Respondió él con voz ronca saliendo de la bruma del sueño notando que realmente estaba ahí._

_-Es que no has probado mis galletas._

_-Creo recordar haberme comido tu leche y tus galletas-. Comentó con picardía logrado sonrojarla. –¿Me he quedado dormido?-. Preguntó asustado mirando el reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche._

_Regina soltó una risita negando con su cabeza y llevando una de sus pequeñas manos a su rostro –No, salí antes. Tenía hambre-. Confesó con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas._

_-El bebé está haciendo de las suyas-. Puntualizó el rubio –¿De quien habrá sacado lo mandón?-. Dijo como broma, claramente diciendo que era así por ella._

_-¿Mandón?_

_-O mandona. Bueno, exigente. Aunque bueno, también es mío y claramente tiene mi apetito-. Llevó su mano a su barriguita. Hace poco habían comenzado a sentir sus pataditas y simplemente no podía mantener sus manos alejadas, le encantaba sentirle moverse. –¿Haz hecho que mamá trabajara tranquila o estuviste jugado con ella?-. Preguntó muy cerca de la pancita, logrando sentir una patadita en respuesta. Siempre estaba en movimiento según Regina, pero cuando él le hablaba siempre le pateaba en respuesta._

_-¿Tú que crees?-. Le sonrió Regina, sosteniendo su peso sobre el cuerpo del rubio, así de lado como había estado sentada. Amaba verlo hablar con el bebé a través de su pancita, como si solo fueran ellos contándose confidencias. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

_-Agotador-. Sonrió el rubio, no creí que esa cuna fuera tan pesada-. Había estado sacando los muebles antiguos de Henry para la habitación del bebé. Era una cuna hermosa, como Regina le había indicado, pero nunca pensó que fuera de hecho tan pesada -¿Cómo lograste guardarla en sótano?_

_-Contraté a los enanos para que lo hicieran-. Dijo con una risita –Creí que eras fuerte y que podías tú solo-. Le devolvió las palabras que él había dicho hace unos días cuando ella le sugirió pidiera ayuda._

_-Soy fuerte, pero subir dos escaleras tres veces con una cuna desarmada que pesa un montón… casi se puede comparar con subir esa montaña._

_-Definitivamente estar dormido por veintiocho años influenció en tu poca resistencia._

_-Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que mi resistencia aquí misma es más que buena-. Dijo con picardía señalando la cama, y la vio morderse el labio._

_-Bastante buena-. Concedió ella -Espero puedas armarla firmemente, porque no estaré poniendo al bebé a dormir ahí si no es así-. Se inclinó a besarlo, compartiendo un suspiro al hacerlo._

_-A su orden majestad-. Sonrió mientras la jalaba a otro beso más profundo que el anterior –¿Cómo te imaginas que será?-. Preguntó nada más separarse._

_-Mm… perfecto-. Sonrió emocionada acariciando su pancita –Cada que pienso qué será no me imagino si es niño o niña, solo imagino que es perfecto y es nuestro._

_-Igual de lindo que tú, una perfecta y preciosa mini Regina imagino yo-. Colocó su mano sobre la suya y le encantó el brillo que iluminaban sus preciosos ojos que lo volvían loco. –Y si es niño también será igual a ti, todo ojitos chocolate y cabellito negro._

_-¿Y si es un pequeño rubio?-. La sonrisa en su rostro no se borraba con la imagen mental de su pequeño bebé._

_-No,no, cabellito negro. Ya te digo yo, niño o niña será igual a ti-. La vio hacer un mohín con sus labios fingiendo tristeza._

_-Yo quiero un pequeño Charming de ojitos azules._

_-Charmingcito o Charmingcita, será igual a mami-. Besó su nariz haciéndola reír suavemente –Pero con ojitos chocolate y cabellito rubio suena igual de perfecto._

_-Vamos a comer, tenemos hambre-. Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando lo sintió ponerse de pie y abrazarla por detrás, sus manos en su pancita y su rostro en su cuello la hicieron soltar un suspiro enamorado. No podía estar más feliz._

.

Los recuerdos de sus momentos juntos lo llenaban de nuevas fuerzas por encontrarla, pero también lo tenían al borde de la desesperación. Su bebé vendría en un par de semanas o incluso antes, y él no estaba con ellos. Llegar cada día a casa y encontrarla bacía lo estaba volviendo loco por lo que no estaba durmiendo, comiendo poco y caminando tanto por el bosque que su preciosa Regina estaría orgulloso de la resistencia que había conseguido en solo una semana.

Se limpio las lágrimas del rostro y se giró para volver a emprender la búsqueda de sus tesoros. No descansaría hasta volver a tenerlos entres sus brazos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**NOTA: SI EL TEXTO ESTÁ EN** _CURSIVA_ **ES PORQUE ES UN RECUERDO O SUEÑO.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS KUDOS ❤**

**SOLO ESO. DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

No lo entendía, no concebía la idea de haber despertado un día en un lugar diferente, con una panza enorme en la que cargaba un pequeño parásito dentro que la volvía loca por siempre estar en movimiento.

Casi no la dejaba tranquila, de día y de noche aquello estaba en constante movimiento. Y no la dejaba estar cómoda en aquella cama. La comida estaba comenzando a escasear, a pesar de que al fin había descubierto como funcionaba aquel aparato que la enfriaba.

Electricidad, funcionaba con electricidad. Pero no de aquellas iguales a los rayos que usaba Frankestein, esto era más sutil, pero seguramente igual de peligroso.

Ni loca se atrevió a meter los dedos en aquello donde iba el cordel que salía del "conservador de comida".

A parte del parásito que no la dejaba estar cómoda, los sueños que estaba comenzado a tener la tenían nerviosa. Soñaba cosas al azar con ese niño que decía ser su hijo. No lo entendía, simplemente no podía. Soñaba con él siendo más pequeño, entonces le llamaba mami, nombrándola la mejor madre del mundo y su corazón bombeaba feliz. Pero entonces aparecía más grande diciendo que la odiaba y ella despertaba llorando sin saber por qué. ¿Por qué ese niño actuaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué aquello le afectaba tanto? Ella era consiente que no sería una buena madre, no tuvo precisamente el mejor ejemplo, pero debió ser al menos un poco buena para que él le llamara la mejor madre del mundo ¿No? ¿Qué había pasado para que luego la odiara? ¿Por qué ahora la buscaba y decía que no le importaba que fuera mala? ¿por qué se convenció tan rápido con el pensamiento de que ese niño era su hijo?

En cuanto al pastor… no sabía qué pensar, él la besó cuando se había despertado y parecía realmente sincera su preocupación por ella. Pero era el príncipe de Snow, seguro fue una estrategia de esa maldita perra y él no tuvo reparos en meterse con ella y poner ese parásito dentro suyo, probablemente solo para manipularla. Pero nuevamente… ¿Cómo era posible el parásito?

Ah, tanto pensar la iba a volver loca.

Prefería concentrarse en vengarse de Snow y ya luego pensar en el parásito, pero ese niño… no podía quitarse a ese niño de la cabeza. Debía buscar una explicación y ¿qué mejor que preguntarle a él mismo? Llevaba esa semana espiándolos sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, ya sabía donde vivían y qué lugares frecuentaban. Podía fácilmente traerlo aquí sin que nadie lo notara. Pero en su estado, con el parásito dentro no era muy conveniente. Un golpe relativamente fuerte desde dentro de su panza le robó el aliento y llevó su mano ahí como acto reflejo, notando que se calmaban rápidamente sus movimientos. Debía esconder al parasito de todos en el pueblo si iba a actuar.

No sería la primera vez que se ocultara tras el hechizo de camuflaje, pero si sería la primera vez que ocultaría solo parte de su cuerpo. Un simple giro de su mano y se veía como recordaba, con su pequeña y estilizada cintura. El bulto del parásito bien oculto. Se conjuró el vestido que acentuaría mejor sus curvas falsas que un tiempo eran reales, se maquilló oscuramente con el simple hecho de querer verse intimidante para cualquiera, alargó su cabello como lo usaba en el bosque encantado, aunque no podía negar que el cabello corto le quedaba muy bien, pero necesitaba un intrincado peinado, que combinara con su estilo.

Estaba lista. Se vería aterradora para todos, aunque en realidad sin el hechizo de camuflaje y con esa panza no aterraría a nadie.

Ahora… Debía cambiar un poco la apariencia de ese lugar. Aquella cabaña no se veía precisamente como el lugar para una reina, y el niño sabría inmediatamente donde estaba si era lo bastante inteligente o hubiera visto o estado ahí antes. Otro giro de su mano y el lugar parecía ser una de las salas de su castillo oscuro, daba gracias nuevamente de seguir teniendo su magia, o no habría podido hacer nada y seguiría a merced de esos idiotas.

Llevaba siete días ahí, y había cambiado varías cosas de la cabaña, principalmente muebles al igual que ampliar el espacio interior de la misma, sin tener que modificar su estructura exterior, le gustaba lo alejado que estaba del bullicio que era el pueblo. En esos siete días, había hecho varios viajecitos al lugar simplemente para espiar los pasos de los tontos héroes. Si bien le parecía raro que la pareja encantadora discutiera tanto, no lo tomó mucho en cuenta hasta que descubrió que en realidad no vivían juntos. ¿Sería acaso que ya no estaban juntos y este be… parásito era del tonto pastor sin engaños de por medio? El simple pensamiento le parecía absurdo ¿En que tipo de sueño/pesadilla iba ella a quedar "parasitada" del amante de las ovejas? A menos que ella se hubiera acostado con él como una manera de vengarse de Snow y el parásito fuera algo no planeado. Pero incluso así, quedar parasitada no hubiera sido jamás posible, así que, o esto era un tonto y absurdo delirio o esos idiotas le hicieron esto a propósito.

Fuese como fuese el asunto. No estaba ni por un instante dispuesta a entregar al pequeño parásito de quien estaba sintiendo cada vez más apego. Era increíble la forma que tenía esa pequeña cosa para hacerle cambiar sus emociones de forma tan volátil, podía estar asustada o furiosa por el camino donde la llevaban sus pensamientos y un simple movimiento, una patadita y todo aquello se convertía en una ternura inexplicable, provocando a su corazón saltar emocionado y sus manos se movían inconscientemente hasta acariciar el bulto.

Suficiente pensar. Era hora de actuar y conseguir respuestas. Con eso en mente se teletransportó al lugar donde sabía el niño estaría. La primera vez que había visto el lugar pensó que era una broma, aquella edificación era muy similar a su palacio oscuro salvo que aquello era para que los niños jugaran. Aun así, las veces que lo había seguido hasta ahí el niño se quedaba un buen rato sentado solo en una de las bancas. Y esta vez no era la excepción, podía verlo desde donde estaba parada a unos metros a su espalda.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-. Su voz resonó en la quietud del bosque provocando que el niño brincara, una sonrisa creciente adornaba su rostro cuando se giró a verla, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente al verla ahí, vestida como la reina malvada con una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro -¿Qué… no vas a abrazar a mami?

-¿Qué es…?-. Sus ojos la escanearon, con una mezcla de asombro, curiosidad y miedo. La última emoción fue la más notoria cuando sus ojos llegaron y se quedaron fijos en su cintura -¿Y el bebé?-. Sus ojos se alzaron a los suyo en busca de una respuesta que no llegó -¿Ya nació? ¿Fue niño o ni…-. Antes de seguir escuchándolo los teletransportó a su "guarida". Fue gracioso para ella ver su reacción al ver al lugar donde lo había llevado y más aun verlo buscar con la mirada donde podría ella tener al "bebé" como le había llamado al parásito.

-No encontrarás lo que buscas, será mejor que tomes asiento porque tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte-. Indicó ella moviendo con su magia las sillas, modificadas, del comedor. El niño la quedó mirando antes de sentarse. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo –Te voy a hacer preguntas y quiero que respondas con la verdad ¿has comprendido?-. El niño asintió con la cabeza –¿Eres mi hijo?

-¡Sí!-. Respondió él rápidamente.

-¿Quién es tu padre? Y más importante aún ¿De qué manera tú y Snow serían familia?-. observó al niño tragar con dificultad, abrir y cerrar varias veces la boca, como si no supiera por donde o qué decir –La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes querido.

-Yo… no soy tu hijo biológico-. ¿Por qué el tono triste del niño le provocaba abrazarlo? -No me llevaste en tu panza como a mi hermanito-. El niño bajó su mirada a sus manos –Me adoptaste cuando era un bebé.

-¿De quien eres hijo biológico entonces?

-De Emma, si has estado por la ciudad seguro la has visto. Rubia, vestida siempre con una chaqueta de cuero roja-. Regina comenzó a pasearse por la estancia mientras asimilaba lo que el niño decía. Era más fácil escucharlo que verlo con sus ojos tristes. –Emma vive con Snow, es por eso que se consideran familia.

-Eso suena a mentira.

-¿Dónde está mi hermanito?-. Preguntó ignorando lo que ella había dicho.

-¿Hablas del parasito que me presionaba las costillas?-. Los ojos del niño se abrieron enormes de sorpresa. –Ya no está.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué? era incomodo e innecesario-. Vio como los ojos del niño comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y mirar nuevamente a su abdomen.

-Eso no puede ser cierto…

-Es cierto, ya no está ¿Qué no ves?

-Ya nació y lo tienes escondido ¿Verdad?-. Podía ver que la esperanza florecía en el niño.

-El parásito no está y ha dejado de ser un freno para mi venganza contra Snow-. Habló de forma contundente

-No…-. Lloró abiertamente el niño –Ya habías dejado todo eso de la venganza atrás, estaban comenzando una nueva vida, Tú, David, el bebé y yo…

-¿David? Hablas del pastor que fingió ser príncipe, aquél que se casó con Snow ¿Ese David?-. Vio al niño asentir -¿Por qué estaría con un idiota como ese? ¿Acaso lo utilicé como venganza?-. O él me utilizó a mi, pensó.

-¡David es el padre del bebé!-. Dijo el niño poniéndose de pie, con la intención de tomar la mano de su madre y hacerla entender. Pero al parecer ella no lo pensó de la misma manera, puesto que usó su magia para volver a sentarlo, sujetándolo a la silla.

-¡¿Él me parasitó entonces?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hizo si yo bebí una poción para no tener hi… para evitar aquello?-. Estaba asustada, su magia había actuado por si sola cuando vio al niño moverse rápidamente hacia ella, no fue intencional amarrarlo de esa forma. –¿O fue algún plan de esos autoproclamados "héroes" para intentar neutralizarme? ¡Claro! Ponen el parásito dentro de mi y así evitan que haga algo que ellos no quieran ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-. El niño soltó un suspiro tembloroso mirándola con una mezcla de enojo y decepción –Prometiste que nunca usarías tu magia sobre mí-. Le reclamó Henry reteniendo sus lágrimas, sabía que su madre no lo recordaba, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera la forma en que estaba actuando.

-No recuerdo nada de eso-. Respondió cruzándose de brazos, evitando pensar en que estaba actuando de la misma forma en que su madre lo hizo con ella. Y no le gustaba. Pero su magia había actuado sola, cuando pensó que estaba en peligro.

-Tuviste un accidente, el doctor dice que tienes amnesia temporal, que no recuerdas desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo antes de que lanzaras la maldición oscura-. Decía mientras luchaba por liberarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla.

-Así que este lugar es donde nos trajo la maldición oscura-. ¿No se suponía sería un lugar sin magia? Podía sentir al pequeño parasito moverse inquieto dentro de su panza, y los pies ya le estaban doliendo por estar llevando tacones tan altos. Se movió lentamente hacia otra silla y se sentó frente al niño. –Asumo que esa maldición ya se rompió.

-Si-. Murmuró el niño, y ella enarcó una ceja para indicarle que no le gustaba que murmurara –Se rompió hace un año, le diste a Emma un postre hecho con la manzana envenenada que le habías dado antes a Snow, yo la comí, porque Emma no creía en la magia…

-¿Por qué tendría ella que creer en…? Oh… es la "salvadora" ¿verdad? La hija de los encantadores, lo que te hace a ti, el nieto de Snow-. Esto no le gustaba ¿Ella había criado al nieto de su peor enemiga? –No me digas ¿te adopté para mantener a tu familia separada?-. Había tocado una fibra sensible, porque el semblante del niño cambió radicalmente a uno de vergüenza y tristeza.

-No, eso es lo que pensé yo cuando supe que eras la reina malvada y habías maldecido a todos a una vida miserable, pero… la verdad es que cuando me adoptaste tampoco sabías que yo era el hijo de la salvadora. Cuando se rompió la maldición tú me contaste que lo descubriste semanas después de llevarme contigo a casa, pero que no te había importado por que ya me amabas y no querías perderme, bebiste una poción para borrar de tu memoria el que Emma fuera la salvadora-. Vaya eso sí que le había sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es que quedé parasitada?-. Por nada del mundo iba a decir "embarazada" así que esperaba que el niño entendiere.

-Según lo que contaron tú y David fue que bebiste agua del Lago Nostros.

-El Lago Nostros está seco.

-No sé más de eso-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Ahora… ¿Dónde está mi hermanito?-. Otra vez con eso, pensó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Realmente quieres saber?-. Se colocó de pie acercándose hacia el niño y sin despegar su vista de él –Me deshice de él porque era un estorbo, no nació, si tanto querías saber. Puedo ver la familiaridad con Snow ahora, realmente lo idiota viene de familia ¿eh?, aunque sinceramente espero de corazón que no seas un doble cara como ella. Tu "hermanito" está muerto y no volverá jamás ¿Comprendes?-. Prefirió ignorar el sentirse mal por el niño al ver su semblante aterrorizado y descorazonado que tenía, sin dejar que el niño dijera una palabra los teletransportó a ambos hasta donde sabía estarían los "héroes".

Nunca estaba de más una buena entrada para darle más dramatismo a su llegada, y con un giro de su mano varios de esos carruajes sin caballos por ahí, volaron estrellándose volcados en el suelo. La gente comenzó a correr y los idiotas que esperaba salieron del lugar llamado Granny's –Emma ¿Verdad?-. Le dijo a la rubia que la miraba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo aterrada –Te traigo a tu… "hijo"-. Dijo desbordando desdén en la palabra.

-Regina…-. Escuchó al pastor decir mirándola de arriba a bajo sin poder creérselo. Ella liberó al niño quien corrió hacia la rubia.

-Mi hermanito… ¡ELLA MATÓ A MI HERMANITO!-. Lloró el niño desconsolado.

La reina no resistió poner los ojos en blanco y sonrió macabramente, no podía negar que ver el terror el los rostros de todos no le satisfacía enormemente, pero los lamentos del niño le estaban afectando y haciendo pequeño su corazón. Sin contar que el pequeño parásito estaba ya muy inquieto.

David no se lo creía, Regina no era capaz de hacer algo así. –Es la reina malvada-. Escuchó a Snow decir, ni como Reina Malvada ni desmemoriada haría algo así, lo sabía, la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que su reinita siempre había tenido la ilusión de tener hijos. Ahora los llantos desgarradores de Henry lo tenían aterrado. No porque fuera verdad, sino porque Regina probablemente le había mentido para protegerse y proteger al bebé sin importarle si lastimaba al niño con esa mentira. Ella estaría devastada cuando recordara y se diera cuenta que lo hizo llorar así.

-Mira quien habla de malvada. Gracias al niño ahora sé que al parecer te perdoné la vida, pero tú no puedes dejar de joderme la mía ¿Verdad?

-¿Joderte la vida? ¡Desde que te conozco la única que me ha jodido la vida eres tú! ¡Tu única misión en la vida es atormentarme!-. Reclamó Snow apuntándola con un dedo.

-Es increíble que aun seas tan egocéntrica y egoísta-. Con un giro de su mano trasportó el cuerpo del sujeto que había atentado contra su vida y la vida de su parásito –Es una lástima que ya esté muerto, pero tenía una lengua muy larga y me dijo lo que le ordenaste hacer.

-No sé de qué hablas-. Se desentendió la princesa, evitando sentirse incomoda con las miradas que recibió –Por lo que sé, pudiste matarlo tú para culparme a mi, no sería la primera vez.

-Oh… pero a este no lo maté yo… ¿Si reconoces esto?-. Preguntó haciendo aparecer una flecha, una de las que el hombre tenía en su cuerpo cuando agonizaba –La única persona que usa plumas de cisne en sus flechas eres tú, querida. Es tu… ¿Cómo lo dijiste una vez? Ah si, tu sello personal.

-Eres la reina malvada, mataste a mi hermanito y ahora culpas a la abuela de querer matarte-. Gritó el niño.

-Piensa lo que quieras mocoso, lo que digas me tiene sin cuidado.

-¡Regina!-. Exclamó David.

-¡¿Qué, pastor?!

-Regina, por favor… tienes amnesia temporal, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después-. Rogó el rubio.

-Tengo un recuerdo del niño llamándome "la mejor madre del mundo" para luego llamarme malvada y gritar que me odia ¿Qué quieres que crea pastor? El niño es denso igual que su abuela, después de eso realmente cualquier cosa que diga me importa poco-. David comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente –Tengo entendido que el parásito era tuyo-. Ella desvió su mirada de Snow hacia el pastor -¿Qué se siente saber que tu adorado copo de nieve intentó matarlo? Aunque… ya veo que nadie me cree aun teniendo el cuerpo lleno de sus flechas.

-Regina… hablemos por favor.

-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo pastor?

-En un lugar donde podamos estar solos los dos, te explicaré cualquier cosa que quieras saber-. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar un poco mas bajo y que nadie los escuchara.

-¿Un lugar a solas los dos?-. La voz de Regina se escuchó ronca ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera excitado solo con tenerlo cerca? Lo peor es que el parásito no dejaba de patear en su panza desde que escuchó su voz -¿Me quieres follar pastor?… ¿Qué pensará tu esposa?-. Era inevitable no querer jugar con él.

-Bueno… no estoy casado, así que… no hay nadie que diga nada, excepto tú-. Susurró él con una sonrisita ya estando frente a ella. Solo bastaba estirar un poco su brazo y podría tocarla, podía ver la lujuria bailando en sus bellos ojos chocolate. –Te ves preciosa con ese vestido-. Le susurró y logró ver un leve sonrojo. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa, escuchó la voz de su hija decir el nombre de Snow. Volteó rápidamente al mismo tiempo en que la princesa con su arco en mano soltaba la flecha que estaba tensando directamente a Regina, quien rápidamente reaccionó atrapándola con su propia mano mientras con su magia lanzaba a Snow varios metros hacia atrás hasta casi chocar con el local, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejándolo ahí solo. -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-. Le gritó a la princesa, caminando rápidamente hasta ella.

-¡Te iba a matar!-. Exclamó esta poniéndose de pie, su arco había caído lejos.

-¡No lo iba a hacer!

-Esto huele a Snow-. Señaló Ruby oliendo las flechas del cuerpo del hombre.

-¡¿Qué no ven que me está incriminando?!-. Reclamó Snow.

-¿Y cómo sabría Regina que este es el mismo tipo que la intentó matar si ella no recuerda?-. Rugió la loba de vuelta.

-Quedas bajo arresto por conspiración e intento de asesinato-. David sacó las esposas de su bolsillo, nunca imaginó que esto fuera a pasar.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-. Dijo Emma llena de espanto, viendo a su padre esposar a su madre.

-¿Ese supuesto súper poder que tienes no funciona acaso?-. Le reclamó Granny a la rubia –¡Incluso yo pude notar que Regina no mentía!-. Se encaminó un poco hacia la princesa –Ni siquiera la reina malvada se atrevió a algo tan bajo como intentar matarte cuando estuviste embarazada de Emma. Te dejó tranquila durante todo ese tiempo.

-No tuve que matar al pequeño bastardo después de todo, esa perra se encargó ella misma de hacerlo. Ella es y seguirá siendo la reina malvada-. Exclamó Snow antes de que David y Ruby la metieran al coche patrulla.

-¿Entonces la abuela intentó matar a mamá?-. Preguntó el niño mirando a Granny y a Emma en busca de una respuesta. Emma solo comenzó a llorar porque Snow acababa de confesar ella misma, era cierto, su detector de mentiras por más que quisiera fuera una broma, no fallaba.

.

Regina se paseaba como león enjaulado en la cabaña, había vuelto a dejar todo como estaba antes, excepto los muebles y el espacio. Le gustaba como se veía con el estilo rustico, le traía paz. Paz que necesitaba más que nunca. Su espalda baja había comenzado a doler, y una leve presión en su bajo vientre la tenía un poco asustada. El pequeño parásito seguía tan inquieto como siempre, moviéndose y pateándole.

Llevó su mano a su pancita, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Ya no podía negar que le gustaba la sensación de sentirlo moverse, el llevar sus manos a su panza y saber que estaba ahí dentro protegido de toda la mierda del exterior la tranquilizaba.

-Estás muy a gusto ahí dentro ¿verdad parásito?-. Habló con voz suave. Por un micro segundo pensó que era algo totalmente ridículo estar hablándole, pero cuando le sintió moverse y patear justo donde estaba su mano, ya no le importó. Su espalda ya no dolía tanto y la presión en su vientre había desaparecido. Entonces se recostó de lado en la cama, aún acariciando su pancita -¿Tu crees que seré una buena… eh… madre? Porque si lo que el niño aquel dice es cierto que él es mi hijo y que yo perdí la memoria… lo he tratado muy mal, lo de la perdida de memoria tendría sentido, porque no recuerdo cómo llegamos todos aquí y el que tu esté en mi interior -. El pequeño parásito pateó nuevamente su mano robándole una sonrisa un tanto somnolienta. –Me pregunto cómo serás… si te parecerás a mí, o a… David-. Eso había sido todo, demasiadas emociones durante un día la habían agotado hasta que al fin se dio un descanso y ahora tanto ella como el pequeño parásito se habían dormido.

.

-No puedo creer que hicieras esto-. Escuchó la rubia a su padre dentro de la sala de interrogatorios. Ella no tenía la fuerza para entrar y ser ella misma la que interrogara a su madre. En cambio estuvo fuera, al otro lado del espejo junto a una furiosa Ruby, mientras ambas escuchaban todo lo que su madre planeó para deshacerse de Regina y el bebé, aquel bebé que era también su hermanito.

-¿Por qué? ¡Ese bastardo no debí existir! Era la prueba de tu engaño con esa perra-. Dijo Snow con malicia.

-¡No le llames así!-. Exclamó el príncipe golpeando la mesa con sus palmas mientras se levantaba dejando caer la silla en el proceso. Snow pegó un pequeño brinco del susto. –No te atrevas a llamarle así, ni a Regina, ni al bebé.

-Ese bebé no existe, ¡No existe! ¡Ella lo mató!-. Gritó la mujer tratando aun de envenenarlo en contra de la reina, mientras él la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba fuera de la sala, directo a la celda en la que se quedaría.

-David tiene paciencia…-. Comentó Ruby antes de ver al rubio volver a donde estaban ellas.

-Ruby, te voy a encargar que le vigiles. Por ningún motivo puede escaparse.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices a mí?-. Preguntó Emma, se suponía que ella era la Sheriff en jefe, no David.

-No puedo encargarte eso Emma, por mucho que seas la sheriff, ella es tu madre y sabe como convencerte-. Le contestó tomando su chamarra –¿Henry te dijo algo de donde lo tuvo?

-No sabe donde estaba, pero dijo que la decoración se parecía a como el palacio oscuro en su libro.

-Bueno… eso seguro lo hizo con magia, porque es imposible que esté en su palacio-. Comentó Ruby.

-Iré a su oficina. Buscaré algo que indique donde pueda estar.

.

Era doloroso entrar aquí y no encontrarla sentada detrás de su escritorio recibiéndolo con esa sonrisa hermosa; con sus ojitos brillantes de emoción y curiosidad por descubrir el motivo de su visita. En cambio ahora la oficina estaba bacía y ausente de cualquier calidez.

Sabiendo que se enfadaría con él por desordenar el impecable orden de sus papeles, se dirigió a su archivador, rezando para encontrar algún mapa o cualquier cosa que le dijera donde estuvieran ubicadas las demás cabañas en el bosque. Tenía la corazonada que era allí donde se ocultaba. Era el lugar donde siempre iba cuando discutía con él al principio de su relación. Sonrió tenuemente al pensar en lo obstinada que es su reinita, y como poco a poco logró alejar los miedos que le atormentaban.

-¡Esto es!-. Al fin, un mapa bien detallado de las zonas, con descripciones de como llegar y ubicar las cabañas. Lo bueno es que solo eran diez, lo malo, es que estaban bastante apartadas, repartidas por el bosque. Tendría que buscar una por una. La más apartada era la que ya conocía, aquella donde se entregaron por primera vez el uno al otro. Pero esa ya la había revisado y no estaba ahí. Una menos. Quedaban nueve, sería mejor comenzar a buscar.

.

_-Majestad-. Escuchó la voz de David desde la puerta-Dios… estás preciosa-. El rubio se acercó a la cama, sentándose a su costado, inclinándose sobre ella quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios -¿Te quedaste dormida?-. Preguntó en tomo bromista._

_-No te rías de mi pastor-. Refunfuñó ella dándole un golpe en el brazo –Es culpa del bebé que esté tan agotada._

_-Umm yo sé-. La besó castamente antes de sonreír como tonto, cada que ella hablaba o hacía mención del bebé, a él se le instalaba una sensación cálida en el pecho al escucharla que le provocaba querer abrazarla y no soltarla más –Me encantas._

_-¿Al príncipe encantador le encanta la reina malvada?-. Su voz sonó provocativa, mientras su mano le acariciaba su brazo y pectoral._

_-Somos más que solo nuestros apodos, pero sí… al príncipe siempre le ha gustado la reina malvada-. Susurró mientras le desataba el nudo de la bata que ella llevaba. Coló su mano debajo notando que no llevaba pijama, solo esas braguitas tan sexys que lo volvían loco. Acarició su pequeña pancita tan suavemente provocando que su piel se erizara, para luego subir y tomar uno de sus senos en su mano._

_El embarazo la tenía siempre casi a las puertas de un orgasmo. Solo un par de toques por parte de él y la gimiendo, pidiendo ser liberada al éxtasi. Y él no se quejaba, claro que no, si amaba como nada complacer a la morena en la intimidad, el simple hecho de ver su rostro reflejando el gozo y el placer que sentía lo tenían a mil._

_Su boca capturó su cuello mientras amasaba sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones suavemente, sus pechos eran muy sensibles por el embarazo y él por ningún motivo iba a hacerla sentir incómoda. Se movió suavemente sobre ella, recostándose entre sus delirantes piernas, siendo recibido con un pequeño suspiro. Comenzó a trazar un camino de su cuello a sus pechos, arrancándole pequeños gemidos, mientras sus manos le acariciaban las piernas y los costados de su cintura._

_-Llevas mucha ropa-. Susurró Regina, comenzando a tirar de su camiseta, para dejarlo con el torso desnudo. Le encantaba pasar sus dedos por su abdomen, remarcando con sus dedos los músculos marcados del rubio. No contenta solo con eso, le desabrochó el pantalón y coló su mano dentro, soltando una risita cuando lo escuchó gemir ahogadamente cuando lo tomó en su mano. David se quitó los pantalones y los boxers, bajándolos hasta las rodillas, mientras ella lo bombeaba y pasaba su pulgar por su pequeño orificio haciéndolo temblar._

_-Déjame quitarte esto-. Le dijo mientras le quitaba la bata y las bragas, colocándose de pie, para quitarse él mismo sus zapatos, arrojando el pantalón y los boxers también. Volviendo a la cama, Regina hizo que se recostara de espaldas –Me encanta verte arriba-. Murmuró con ardor._

_-¿Estás preparado pastor?-. Preguntó ella con su mejor voz de Reina malvada, sonriendo al verlo asentir rápidamente con la cabeza. Tomó su miembro con su mano y lo alineó con su entrada, para luego descender lentamente disfrutando segundo a segundo la sensación de ser llenada tan maravillosamente por él._

_-Ohh… tan caliente y mojada… deliciosa-. Jadeó el rubio, llevando sus manos a sus caderas ayudándola con sus movimientos. Mientras Regina mantenía su equilibrio apoyándose con sus palmas en su pecho, moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre su duro mástil gimiendo sin control._

_-Ahh… sí…-. Exclamó cuando David llevó su pulgar a su clítoris rodando círculos, y comenzando a levantar sus caderas para encontrarse con sus movimientos, arrancándole gritos de placer._

_Estaba cerca, muy cerca del orgasmo._

Regina… Regina… Regina….

Despertó desorientada y muy cachonda ¿Qué demonios le había despertado de tan maravilloso sueño? ¿O era algún tipo de recuerdo? Ya no podía estar segura de nada. Bien pudo ser un sueño derivado de aquella interacción que había tenido con el pastor, antes de Snow lanzándole una flecha.

Ahora estaba frustrada y con un incomodo palpitar en su sexo. Pudo haber seguido dormida y conseguir un orgasmo solo con eso, pero no. Se había despertado y no sabía por qué.

De pronto un golpe en la puerta la hizo saltar asustada, había alguien tratando de abrir la puerta de la cabaña ¿Cómo es que la habían encontrado? ¿Quién la había encontrado?

-Uff tranquila Regina, tienes magia, puedes defenderte tu misma-. Se dijo a si misma conjurando una bola de fuego en su palma y levantó su brazo, determinada a lanzársela a quien quiera que estuviera entrando. Cuando notó quien era se congeló en el lugar -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Regina

Ella sofocó la llama que tenia en la palma pero la visita solo había incrementado la llama interna de lujuria que la tenía al borde del delirio, el cual solo incrementaba con cada paso que él daba.

-David-. Susurró, y él notó lo graba de su voz, lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas, sin contar que estaba sonrojada adorablemente, como siempre cuando estaba cachonda. Solo le bastó llevar su mano cuidadosamente a su rostro y acariciarla, para que ella se lanzara a besarlo profundamente. Estaba perdida, perdida con los increíbles labios del rubio y ya no quería ni podía pensar en nada más que no fuera tenerlo muy profundamente enterrado en ella. Con un giro de su muñeca, la puerta se cerró y ambos estaban desnudos.

El rubio la aferró de las nalgas y ella envolvió su cintura con sus piernas dejándose llevar por los fuertes brazos del príncipe.

-Hola-. Susurró el rubio contra sus labios una vez que la dejó sobre la cama, su erección ya presionaba fuertemente contra su muslo y ella levó su mano para envolverlo, para segundos después bajar la mirada y asegurarse que lo que tocaba era real. El tonto pastor era grande.

* * *

**ESPERO ME PERDONEN CUALQUIER ERROR.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**SORRY, I'M LATE**

**ESTUVE SIN INSPIRACIÓN, Y ME COSTÓ UN BUEN LOGRAR TERMINAR ESTE CAPÍTULO. CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBÍA SENTÍA QUE NO ERA SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO (AUN LO SIENTO ASÍ) PERO EN FIN.**

**NO LO REVISÉ, ASÍ QUE CUALQUIER ERROR, MALA MIA**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

-¿Regina?-. Le llamó David, conocía perfectamente esa mirada, estaba temerosa y dudando.

-¿Qué?-. Ella levantó su mirada, aquél miembro era proporcionadamente más grande que cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes; no es como si hubiera estado con tantos… pero le preocupaba que lastimara de alguna forma al pequeño parásito.

-¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?-. Preguntó él una vez más. Una parte de él solo quería sentir su piel contra la suya, escucharla gemir y retorcerse ante el placer que podía darle, pero otra parte aun mayor ansiaba saber donde estaba su bebé.

-Creí que el niño lo había dejado claro pastor –. Respondió luego de poner sus ojos en blanco.

-Lo que le hayas dicho a Henry no es cierto.

-¿Henry?-. Su ceño se arrugó en confusión.

-Lo llamaste así por tu padre Regina, ese niño es tu hijo.

-No lo es-. Respondió jalándolo del cuello para poder besarlo nuevamente y distraerlo de la idea de saber del pequeño parásito. Pero él se alejó. Y ella soltó un suave quejido de frustración.

-Regina te lo suplico, dime ¿que hiciste con nuestro hijo?-. Suplicó el pastor convertido en príncipe.

-¿Tanto quieres saber? ¡Bien, te lo diré! Ese niño ya no existe ¿contento? Ahora si no me vas a follar mejor vete-. Lo empujó lejos de ella para levantarse y con su magia volver a vestirlos. No iba a rogar porque la tocara. Ella era una reina, las reinas no suplican.

-No es cierto-. Respondió el rubio. – Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando mientes.

-No conoces nada de mi pastor-. Gruñó mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Te conozco Regina, tu misma me has dejado conocerte.

-¿No me digas?-. El sarcasmo siempre había sido una de sus armas, pero algo en los ojos del pastor le dijo que no funcionaba con él.

-Tu color favorito es el verde, te gusta porque te recuerdan los prados donde solías montar y encontrarte con Daniel. Te gusta cabalgar, lo hacías en el bosque y lo haces aquí; también te gusta cocinar, dices que te relaja. Te aterran los lugares pequeños y oscuros, porque tu madre te encerraba en un armario cuando no te comportabas como ella quería. Esta cicatriz-. Tocó la pequeña marca sobre su labio y fue cuando Regina notó que él se había estado moviendo cada vez mas cerca de ella. -Te la hizo ella. Tenías doce años y habías estado jugando con la hija de una de las cocineras, la niña tenía apenas siete y se había caído mientras corría contigo, tu madre llegó justo en ese momento y le rogaste que la curara. Ella te abofeteó por estar jugando con el servicio, despidió a la cocinera y te encerró en aquel armario sin molestarse en sanar la herida que te había hecho con su anillo-. Ya no podía detenerse, había captado toda la atención de Regina – También sé que uno de tus grandes sueños era convertirte en madre, pero bebiste una poción de infertilidad para evitar que tu madre hiciera con uno de tus hijo lo mismo que hizo contigo para hacerse de un trono. Te haz estado arrepintiendo por eso un largo tiempo-. Tomó sus manos en las suyas acariciando su dorso, Regina lo escuchaba atenta, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y ojos desconfiados, David tragó saliva y volvió a hablar – Cuando nos enteramos que estabas embarazada…-. Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar –Tú no querías aceptarlo, no querías creerlo, tenías miedo de que solo fuera un error y no fue hasta que te hiciste una prueba mágica que aceptaste que era real. Lloraste y reíste de emoción cuando lo sentiste moverse por primera vez… así que no me digas que simplemente ya no está y que lo has matado, porque no es cierto-. Susurró con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. -No serías capaz.

-¿Crees que por saber cosas de mi juventud, me conoces? No confío en ti, de hecho ¿Por qué debería?

-Es cierto-. Aceptó el rubio – Solo me recuerdas del bosque encantado cuando intentábamos matarnos el uno al otro, pero amor-. Logró ver un brillo en sus ojos al llamarla así, llevó su mano a su torso de Regina, sobre su corazón – Dentro de ti sabes que lo que digo es cierto, tu corazón confía y me conoce, aunque tu cabeza no lo recuerde.

Ella estaba burbujeando de rabia, porque lo que decía el pastor era cierto, su corazón confiaba. Confiaba, aún cuando la experiencia siempre le demostró que no debía confiar en nadie y el que fuera el príncipe de Snow lo hacía todo más confuso y aterrador. Estaba aterrada, ¿Qué pasaba si confiaba y luego descubría que todo era parte de un plan y ella quedaba con el corazón roto? ¿Qué pasaba si le quitaban a su parásito? Prefería no creerle y alejarlo, aun si eso significaba herirlo para eso– Si estás tan seguro de saber todo de mí, seguro sabrás que el único con quien quería tener hijos era Daniel. ¡Y si no es con él, no es con nadie! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Era esto lo que querías saber? ¡¿El cómo arranqué al pequeño estorbo dentro de mí?! ¿Qué no me importó siquiera saber quién era el padre? ¡No me importó! ¡No importa! ¡Es mí cuerpo y yo decido qué hacer con el!-. Apretó sus dientes para no soltar un jadeo sorpresivo cuando sintió al parásito moverse dentro suyo -¡Un giro! un solo giro de mi mano y ese estorbo ya no estaba-. Susurró con voz dura y fría, totalmente desapegada –Desapareció-. Movió sus dedos en el aire como imitando de que ahora el niño no era mas que un simple polvillo en el aire.

Sus duras palabras se clavaron como dagas en el pecho del rubio. Henry diciendo que su madre había matado a su hermanito se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, junto con la declaración de ella. Esto no podía ser cierto. Era imposible. Conocía a Regina y ella era incapaz. Pero ella estaba frente suyo con su abdomen completamente plano y ni rastro de su bebé en aquél lugar. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Su pulso bombeaba fuerte en sus oídos, la pena y la rabia rugiendo en su pecho amenazando con partir su corazón y Regina frente a él vestida como la reina malvada. Aquella reina malvada responsable de una u otra forma de no haber podido criar a su primera hija y ahora ahí, siendo la culpable de perder otro hijo, solo que este no lo recuperaría años después. No supo en que momento la había empujado contra el muro y su mano voló directo a su delicado cuello – Tu… maldita…-. La odiaba, la odiaba tanto en este momento. Acercó su cara a la suya, clavó sus ojos en los profundos orbes chocolate, logando ver un atisbo de miedo, no le importaba -Te odio-. Murmuró con ojos furiosos derramando lágrimas para después estampar su boca con la suya en un beso furioso, lleno de desespero. Mordió su labio con furia casi al punto de extraer sangre y forzó su lengua casi hasta su garganta. Ella quería que la follara. La iba a follar de una forma que nunca olvidaría.

Su acción sorprendió a Regina. El golpe en la pared la había dejado sin aliento y el demandante beso la tenía sin poder respirar bien. Pero aun en ese instante furioso, todo se sentía correcto, se sentía bien. Su mente comenzó a nublarse por la lujuria y sus manos volaron a la nuca de David en un intento de acercarlo más a ella ¿cómo era posible que con solo un toque suyo ella se estuviera derritiendo por él? ¿Qué tenía este hombre que ella se volvía macilla en sus manos? Su arrebatado beso la había encendido como una maldita bola de fuego.

David bajó sus labios para besar y mordisquear su cuello, sus manos levantaron la falda del vestido colándose en sus bragas, sonrió al escucharla jadear cuando la tocó tan directamente donde le necesitaba, estaba tan húmeda y caliente – ¿Esto es lo que quieres?-. Susurró mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y sus pantalones vaqueros con su otra mano y dejándolos caer en un pequeño charco bajo sus pies junto a sus boxers – ¿Quieres que te folle como un animal?-. Tomó una de sus piernas sosteniéndola sobre su antebrazo y ahí mismo contra la pared, alineó su endurecido miembro contra su empapada entrada y la penetró con una firme estocada arrancándole a la reina un grito, mezcla de dolor y placer. Rápidamente comenzó a balancearse contra ella imponiendo un ritmo duro, evitaba mirarla a la cara mientras escondía su rostro en el huego de su cuello, marcándolo con pequeñas mordidas y succionando. Estaba siendo rudo, tan rudo como lo había sido tantas veces antes de enterarse que estaba embarazada.

Regina estaba delirando ¿Esto era real? De haber sabido que el príncipe pastor era un dios sexual hubiera puesto al menos un poquito de empeño en seducirlo aquella vez en su mazmorra. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sido tan vocal, de no tener el hechizo sobre la cabaña era probable de que sus gritos se escucharan por todo el bosque hasta llegar al pueblo. No quería que esto se terminara nunca, pero podía sentir su orgasmo acercarse tan amenazadoramente potente, pero de pronto el pastor había parado y salido de ella. -¡¿Por qué te detienes?!-. Exigió saber, solo para ser tomada en sus brazos y bajada al mismo suelo de la cabaña, con sus antebrazos extendidos hacia adelante y su trasero en el aire tenia prácticamente todo su vestido sobre su cabeza y no veía nada por la tela a su alrededor ¿La iba a tomar así? Su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente cuando él se adentró en su calor húmedo en un movimiento que impulsó su cuerpo a pegar su rostro hacia la madera bajo suyo, si no fuera por sus rodillas ella podría haber aplastando a su parásito. Su orgasmo se acercaba nuevamente, la nueva posición hacia que él fuera aun mas profundo y eso la aterró, quería detenerse, quería detenerlo, podía estar en ese mismo momento lastimando al parásito y su cuerpo no le respondía, su voz no respondía, pensó en un hechizo rápido y preservó la pequeña vida dentro de su vientre, mientras que trataba de respirar entre gritos, jadeos y gemidos. Y cuando él le soltó una nalgada su orgasmo explotó, haciendo vibrar cada fibra de su ser. Pero el miedo de haber lastimado al parásito ya estaba instalado y su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

Hacer gritar de esa forma tan satisfactoria a la reina malvada había dejado a David con una inmensa sensación de dicha, volvió a golpear su trasero viéndolo adquirir un lindo tono rosado, adornándolo de la misma manera en que lo estaba la sección que chocaba contra sus caderas, lo había apretado tan exquisitamente y le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad el no dejarse ir y derramarse profundamente en su interior. Se sentía un maldito demonio con ganas de vengarse de esta deliciosa mujer malvada. Observo la maraña de tela sobre su espalda que cubría su cabeza y decidió que la quería fuera de ese vestido. Usó ambas manos para mover la falda y descubrir como sacárselo, su cerebro lujurioso y necesitado la notó temblar entre sus manos y sonrió, movió sus caderas suavemente escuchándola soltar un gemido, no supo como quitar el maldito vestido así que solo rasgó la tela con sus manos, sus músculos internos lo apretaban tan exquisitamente nublando su mente y él seguía moviéndose contra ella, al fin logró rasgar todo el vestido y quitárselo, podía ver su espalda ahora, tan hermosa, tan… delicada, metió una mano por debajo de sus muslos para voltearla sin salir de ella y fue cuando la vio.

Estaba llorando.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar sonidos y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

El alma de David cayó a sus pies sintiéndose una mierda inmediatamente. La había lastimado. La levantó con cuidado envolviéndola suavemente en sus brazos, pidiéndole perdón como si fuera un mantra. Reina malvada o no, ella era su Regina y él la había lastimado como tanto le había prometido que no haría. Se había enfurecido y la había atacado como la peor de las bestias. Sabía que no tenía perdón alguno.

Poco sabía él que sus lágrimas no tenían nada que ver con el sexo rudo, bueno sí que tenía algo que ver con eso, pero no del todo. Había tenido un orgasmo alucinante que la había hecho lloriquear pero las lágrimas eran producto de un recuerdo, un recuerdo que tenía mucho que ver con aquél anillo en su dedo.

-David…-. Susurró suavemente, él la aferró más fuerte contra si, sin querer soltarla, sin siquiera darse cuenta lo pegados que estaba y que fácilmente podía descubrir el escondite del pequeño parásito. –Hey-. Le llamó ella más suavemente acariciando su cabello. Él no la escuchó, seguía pidiéndole perdón. Un dolor agudo en su vientre le hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente y morderse el labio para evitar soltar un grito, pero su cuerpo se estremeció por el dolor torturando aun más a David. El dolor solo duró un momento y luego desapareció ¿Qué había sido eso? No pudo ser el parásito, el hechizo aun lo protegía, tanto a él como a ella, nada externo podía lastimarlos. –Oye pastor-. Volvió a tratar de llamar la atención del rubio, logrando que esta vez él la soltara, pero este esquivaba su mirada. –David mírame-. Cogió su fuerte barbilla para que él la mirara a los ojos –Estoy bien-. Le hizo saber y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces él negó con su cabeza. Estaba llorando y eso provocó que el corazón de Regina se apretara ¿En verdad le dolía pensar que la había lastimado?

-Te lastimé-. Su voz sonaba débil y ahora ella quería abrazarlo.

-No lo hiciste-. Ella tenia sus manos en su rostro evitando que él alejara su mirada de la suya, estaban en una posición bastante intima, sin mencionar que su miembro aun estaba duramente enterrado en su interior, tan pegados que si el pequeño parasito se moviera él podría sentirlo; de ocurrir y que se moviera como había estado moviéndose desde que escuchó la voz de David, Regina no sabia cómo reaccionar ante eso. En parte estaba ansiosa porque el parásito se moviera y la desenmascarara frente a… em… su padre, y así no lastimarlo más y asustada de que se descubriera y que todo incluso su pequeño flash de recuerdo no fueran mas que una treta para destruirla.

-Estabas llorando, te lastimé como él-. Eso la sorprendió, ¿ella le había contado sobre Leopold? Nadie más que ella lo sabia, y nunca le había contado a nadie. Sintió la urgencia de tranquilizarlo rápidamente alejando esos malos pensamientos de su mente, él no era Leopold, aun cuando había sido rudo, estaba demasiado lejos de ser como ese desgraciado.

-No lo hiciste-. Su voz retumbo fuerte, decidida a dejarle claro ese punto –Las lagrimas no tenían nada que ver con dolor-. Observó su seño fruncido de confusión y tuvo que aclararle –Me diste el orgasmo más alucinante que he tenido en mucho tiempo, créeme cuando digo que esas lágrimas no eran de dolor.

-Perdóname-. Murmuró nuevamente el rubio

-¿Por qué… darme un maravilloso orgasmo?-. Preguntó bromeando tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Pero antes de que él pudiera responder nuevamente el dolor agudo en su vientre se hizo presente y aun más doloroso que el anterior, esta vez ella no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, enterrando las uñas en el hombro de David, lastimó su piel y extrajo sangre aun a través de su camisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Regina?-. Asustado comenzó a mover sus manos sobre su cuerpo buscando alguna herida que hubiera dejado que le causara dolor y fue cuando lo notó, aquello presionando sobre su abdomen y parte de su pecho, lo había sentido antes, tantas veces antes, era su piel suavemente redondeada con aquella pequeña protuberancia, bajó su mirada pero no había nada, aun así él lo tocaba. Era su pancita, aquella bella pancita donde llevaba a su pequeño y precioso bebé. Aun estaba en ella. ¡Dios, debió haberlo sabido! Quería golpearse a si mismo por no haberlo pensado antes, un hechizo de camuflaje. Oh, por dios. Tuvo sexo muy rudo con ella estando embarazada. El pánico lo envolvió pensando que el dolor que ahora sentía era a causa de eso –Regina-. Habló nuevamente, el miedo reflejado en su voz al sentirla relajarse soltando el aire lentamente mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba un tanto temerosa. –Por favor no me mientas ¿Los lastimé? ¿Qué te duele? ¡Dios mío! te tomé tan rudo y en el suelo-. El pánico haciendo de las suyas y Regina de pronto soltando una risita -¿Por qué te ríes?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta aun seguimos en es suelo-. Dijo ella divertida y movió sus caderas para señalarle que él aun estaba en su interior y sonrió aun más al escucharlo soltar un gemido sorprendido –Y supongo que ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo más, puesto que lo tienes en tus manos-. Se refirió al pequeño parásito y con un giro de su muñeca su pancita era nuevamente visible – Y no, no lo lastimaste. Cuando me bajaste al suelo tuve un pequeño momento de pánico y lancé un hechizo sobre ambos-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tuviste miedo de mí?-. Preguntó el rubio con miedo a la respuesta.

-¡Claro que no!, ya quisieras pastor; tuve miedo por el parásito, lo olvidé totalmente por un momento.

-¿Parásito?-. Preguntó sorprendido, sabía que se refería al bebé

-Aquello dentro de mí.

-¿Te refieres al bebé?-. Preguntó con una leve sonrisa, quería saber por qué no le llamaba así.

-Así le dices tu, yo no estoy segura de lo que es, bien podría ser todo esto una fantasía creada para hacerme bajar la guardia y luego destruirme.

-¿Qué?-. Su rostro reflejaba la completa confusión que sentía ¿En serio pensaba así, que el bebé que carga era solo una fantasía?

-¿Qué pensarías tú si te despiertas en un lugar desconocido que huele horrible, conectado a cosas que hacen mucho ruido, un niño que dice ser tu hijo pero nunca haz visto, una pequeña cosa moviéndose dentro tuyo como si hubiera una laguna donde nadar? ¡Ah y no nos olvidemos de estar prometida al que conoces como el esposo de tu enemiga jurada!

Bueno sí, pensándolo así… él estaría aterrorizado con el simple hecho de tener algo desconocido dentro suyo, despertar sin recuerdos de su vida juntos… él probablemente también desconfiaría de ella si eso pasara, ahora entendía. Cerró sus ojos haciendo una mueca antes de inclinarse y presionar su frente sobre la clavícula de Regina –Lo lamento, debí imaginar como te sentías, soy un idiota.

-Algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo-. Murmuró Regina poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que estamos comprometidos?-. Levantó la mirada rápidamente a su rostro. Ella solo levantó su mano frente a su rostro mostrándole el brillante y sencillo anillo en su dedo.

-¿Quién más escribiría algo tan meloso como: Mi corazón te pertenece, mi reina. D?-. Bajo ninguna circunstancia le estaba contando que hacía apenas un momento, cuando lloraba era porque había recordado aquella emocionante pedida de mano.

-¿Meloso? ¡Pero si te encantó! Aunque… ahora no lo recuerdes-. Respondió David moviéndola suavemente para salir de ella. Él no había venido, pero no podía importarle menos, tenía a su reinita (aunque aun desmemoriada) en sus brazos y su bebé estaba sano y salvo en su refugio dentro de su madre.

Regina escondió una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio, porque sí, recordaba perfectamente que aquel detalle en el anillo le había encantado.

David bajó un poco más la cabeza para dejar un besito sobre su pancita y ambos sintieron al pequeño moverse –Estaba tan asustado pensando que podías estar por ahí estando tan cerca de la fecha de parto, te imaginé caminando por ahí sola con contracciones y sin mí para ayudarte-. Ahora agradecía enormemente que Regina aun en la bruma de la lujuria le protegiera tan fieramente, de no haberlo hecho les hubiera lastimado en su locura.

-Se cuidarme sola pastor-. Respondió ella levemente ofuscada, y aunque realmente le gustaba que se estuviera preocupando por ella, pero primero muerta a dejar que él lo supiera -¿Y qué cosa en el infierno son las "contracciones"?-. Conocía el significado de la palabra, pero no entendía por qué se relacionaría con ella.

-Cierto…-. David se encogió de hombros y respondió – Son dolores agudos y repetitivos que anuncian que él bebé ya está por nacer.

-¿Qué tipo de dolores? ¿Dolores donde? ¿Cómo?

-Ah… pues según nuestra instructora de cuidados prenatales, cuando llegue la hora sentirás dolor en tu vientre y tu baja espalda-. Dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que tocaba dichas zonas –Serán cada vez más fuertes y el tiempo entre cada contracción irá disminuyendo, volviéndose mas frecuentes, hasta que estés lo suficientemente dilatada para comenzar a… pujar-. Había leído tantos libros sobre partos como pudo encontrar, quería ayudarla de todas las maneras posibles, si pudiera él tomaría su dolor por ella para que no sufriera.

-Ah…-. Dejó escapar ella con la mente en otro lado. ¿Sería una contracción lo que había sentido antes? Ya lo había sentido dos veces, y si lo que el pastor decía era cierto, las estaría sintiendo más seguido y más dolorosas -¿Por eso me embarazaste? ¿Para que sufriera los dolores de traerlo al mundo?-. Preguntó molesta, aunque no realmente molesta, el dolor significaba que pronto podría ver como era su pequeño parásito y no podía negar que ansiaba con sostenerlo en sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! -. Dijo abriendo mucho los ojos –Lo acepto, el que quedaras embarazada no estaba contemplado, y aunque anhelaba desde el principio tener hijos contigo, nunca di nada por sentado, especialmente porque me dejaste claro que no podías; pero no me importaba, hubiera adoptado mil hijos solo si era contigo como su madre. Sé que no lo recuerdas; pero este pequeño es la prueba de nuestro amor-. Sus grandes manos cubrían casi toda su pancita hacia delante, y Regina no pudo evitar sentir que tanto su corazón como el parásito daban un brinco de emoción al escuchar eso.

-Bien… necesito respuestas-. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho aun muy desnuda, y sentada ahorcadas sobre sus muslos. –¿Cómo es que pasó esto?-. Dijo apuntando a la pancita donde estaba el parásito

-Teniendo sexo-. Respondió solo para ver su reacción y ella elevó una de sus perfectas cejas mirándole con obviedad -Mucho… sexo. Pero si lo que quieres saber es cómo es que estamos juntos… tendría que remontarme a cuando la maldición aun estaba en pie. Estuve durante mucho tiempo dormido y entonces desperté sin ningún recuerdo de haber vivido en el bosque encantado y sin recuerdos de mi yo maldecido de aquí de Storybrooke. Estaba muy confundido y tú me invitaste un día a cenar a tu casa, me embrujaste con tu belleza y una linda historia de cómo me habías rescatado, trataste de besarme y yo… te rechacé-. Ella lo quedó mirando con las cejas casi tocando el inicio de su cabello. No recordaba nada, pero en su mente flotaba la frase "Es como… si el universo quisiera que me encontraras" sonaba como la tonta frase de los encantadores, pero aun así sentía su corazón palpitar más fuerte –Durante tanto tiempo, incluso después que se rompiera la maldición sentí que ese había sido mi mayor error.

-¿El ir a cenar conmigo?

-No, el no besarte como tanto quería-. Llevó su mano a su rostro acariciando su barbilla –Lo anhele por tanto tiempo, y reprimí mi sentir por ti, porque se suponía que debía odiarte. Pero yo no podía. Snow… nuestro matrimonio ya no era lo mismo, y es que me di cuenta que no teníamos nada en común. Éramos dos personas completamente diferentes, con sueños diferentes y nunca antes me había dado cuenta de eso porque siempre habíamos estado corriendo, huyendo de George, huyendo de ti, peleando contra ti-. Ella solo lo miraba ahora –Discutíamos cada vez más y yo huiría al bosque o a cualquier parte de la ciudad solo para estar lejos, siempre tenía una escusa para hacerlo, llevar a Henry para dejarlo contigo fue cada vez más frecuente porque era la única vez que podía verte, no estabas saliendo mucho de tu casa en ese tiempo-. Le dio una sonrisa leve y ella se la devolvió tenuemente –Hasta que un día, como casi todos encontré una escusa, el de ir a revisar las fronteras alrededor del pueblo y entonces te vi. Andabas por el bosque, vestías totalmente diferente a como vestías normalmente y entonces me viste. Creí que me arrancarías la cabeza porque te estaba siguiendo. Me dijiste que ibas a un mirador y no hacer "algo malvado"-. Sonrió con nostalgia –De todas formas te seguí a pesar de tus protestas, era un lugar muy pacifico con una vista hermosa pero yo no podía apartar mis ojos de ti. Comenzó a llover y nos llevaste a una cabaña muy parecida a esta y fue cuando todo comenzó. Pasó un tiempo para que te volviera a ver, pero en ese tiempo me separé de Snow, no fue difícil, no estábamos casados en este mundo. Convencerte de dejarme conquistarte fue lo difícil. Pero estaba totalmente decidido y lo logré, de eso ya va a ser un año, y luego el accidente… su auto destrozado, los videos de vigilancia y la sangre-. Cerró sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas pero fue inevitable –Creí… creí que los perdería para siempre-. Había juntado su frente contra la suya y Regina tenía una de sus manos acariciando el cabello de su nuca y la otra sobre su hombro, cuando la sintió temblar, con la respiración agitada, sus uñas enterrándose en su hombro y la otra jalando de su cabello, y pero solo logró registrar lo que le ocurría cuando ella soltó un angustiante grito de dolor.

-¡Carajo!

-¡Regina!¿Regina por favor háblame? ¿Es una contracción? -. Sabía que no debía entrar en pánico, pero le fue inevitable al ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza -Es… oh dios, ¿no es la primera verdad? Hace un rato…

-¡La tercera!-. Exclamó ella cuando el dolor comenzaba lentamente a disiparse. Y se dejó caer contra su amplio pecho.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-. Estaba un poco bastante asustado y no le sorprendió que ella solo negara con la cabeza, él sabía como era, siempre se negaba a mostrar aunque sea el mínimo de dolor frente a nadie –Está bien, será mejor ponernos en marcha. Lo primero sería vestirnos, hay que ir al hospital antes de que tu fuente se rompa-. Su voz era lo más calmada posible, pero la sintió tensarse inmediatamente y se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡No!

-Regina…

-¡No dejaré que él lo toque!-. Con un poco de dificultad se logró levantar de su regazo y un simple giro de su mano y ambos vestían nuevamente, Regina con un vestido nuevo claro está.

-¿De quién hablas?

-¡Del Doctor Frankestein!-. Exclamó asustada, y de pronto su sus ojos se abrieron enormes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. El terror reflejado en el rostro de Regina lo asustó. Y la observó atentamente mientras ella miraba hacia abajo, moviendo la falda de su vestido para revelar un pequeño charco de agua con tintes rojos, un escalofrió le atravesó la columna cuando supo lo que era –Hay que ir al hospital.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-. Estaba bastante segura que eso no era orina.

-Tranquila, todo está bien solo se ha roto tu fuente-. Dijo el rubio a modo de calmarla, pero su tono de voz delataba lo nervioso y asustado que estaba.

-Ya va a nacer.

.

* * *

**¿QUÉ CREES QUE PASARÁ? DÉJAME SABERLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**ESPERO AUN SIGAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC, SE QUE TENGO TODOS MIS OTROS FICS PARADOS PERO QUIERO TERMINAR ESTE PRIMERO (NO LE FALTA MUCHO)**

**SIN MÁS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**SON LAS 6:28 AM AL PUBLICAR ESTO. LO ACABO DE ESCRIBIR, ASI QUE PERDONA CUALQUIER ERROR** ****

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

Llegar hasta el hospital había sido todo un reto. A pesar de que la cabaña en la que estaba Regina era una de las más accesibles de entre todas las demás en cuanto a terreno y distancia de la carretera, era también la más alejada. Y Regina dio la lucha con no querer subirse al monstruo enlatado, como le había llamado.

Las contracciones de la morena fueron cada vez más intensas y el intervalo entre cada una más corto; gracias a eso David ahora tenía a una reina desmemoriada adolorida, molesta y también asustada que no perdía el tiempo de culparlo por su estado y concentrando su energía en gritarle cada vez que él intentaba ayudarle a "recordar" sus clases de pre-parto. Lo que era inútil, la amnesia no ayudaba en esta situación, aunque David estaba seguro que las habría olvidado de todas formas aun sin amnesia, lo cual era gracioso, porqué él estaba igual de asustado y nervioso que ella.

Al aparcar fuera del hospital, no se molestó en ayudar a Regina a caminar hasta el edificio y la llevó en sus brazos pese a sus protestas y ambos le gritaron "¡Tú no!" a Whale cuando este se le ocurrió valiente o estúpidamente (depende como quieras verlo) de acercarse a ellos. Las enfermeras, a pesar de temer por sus vidas, dada la vestimenta y maquillaje de Reina malvada que Regina llevaba, fueron las que se encargaron de que David la acomodara en una camilla y llevarla al área de maternidad. En todo ese momento de locura, Regina se aferró fuertemente a la mano del rubio, por nada del mundo dejaría que se alejara; era el único en quien confiaba lo suficiente en ese lugar de artefactos desconocidos.

En cuanto los acomodaron en una habitación, las enfermeras hicieron el intento de cambiarle de ropa a la reina, pero fallando miserablemente en eso. No permitiría que nadie la tocara.

Otra enfermera entró a la habitación, luego de que las otras huyeran despavoridas. Esta había sido parte del servicio en palacio de su majestad y no temía de su furia; había atendido muchos partos en su vida, incluso en el bosque encantado, y sabía perfectamente que algunas mujeres pariendo podían ser tan letales y crueles con sus maridos como la reina misma arrasando con aldeas. Regina tardó en reconocerla, pero en cuanto lo hizo se relajó visiblemente.

La enfermera, Monique, como se había presentado le explicó con una increíble paciencia, el porqué y para qué tenía que vestir era horrorosa bata de hospital, recitó expertamente como funcionaban los equipamientos de las maquinas a su alrededor, además de tranquilizarla lo suficiente durante cada contracción, explicándole también que la doctora examinaría sus partes nobles una vez que llegara.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó la reina mirando atentamente los cables que la enfermera disponía cerca de una maquina. David ya sabía que era, lo habían usado antes para controlar el ritmo cardiaco del bebé.

-Es un monitor fetal-. Contestó Monique –Verá… este dispositivo mide la intensidad de la contracción uterina-. Dijo mostrándole un artefacto redondo casi del porte de su palma, se lo pasó a Regina para que lo tocara –Y este otro mide la frecuencia cardiaca del feto, ambos los registran por esta maquinita en un papel con el cual sabremos si todo está bien con ambos-. Viendo que tenía toda la atención de Regina –Ten-. Dijo entregándole una pequeña vara con un botón en su parte superior –Presiona el botón cada vez que tengas una contracción así indicará donde debamos observar el registro. ¿Quieres escuchar el corazón de tu bebé?-. Los ojos de la reina se abrieron sorprendidos y solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza –Bien, déjeme colocar estas bandas para sujetar los dispositivos-. Hizo lo que dijo, pasando las bandas sujetadoras rodeando su pancita. Colocando primero el medidor de contracciones en la parte superior de su vientre sujetándolo y sonriendo levemente cuando logró ver el movimiento del bebé a través de la piel del vientre de la reina –Este otro va con un gel para poder transmitir los sonidos, es un poco frio-. Le dijo mientras encendía el monitor y un sonido parecido a un zumbido de abejas comenzó a escucharse en la habitación y en cuanto le colocó el gel se oyó el sonido como el retumbar de un relámpago, hasta que lo colocó contra la piel en el costado inferior del vientre de la reina, el sonido de un pitido y luego un retumbar constante y fuerte, como el galope de un caballo –Ahí, ese sonido corresponde al corazón de tu bebé-. Le dijo, colocando las correas sujetando el dispositivo, bajó la bata cubriéndola y viendo que ya estaba lo suficientemente lista para esperar a la doctora procedió a salir de la habitación dejando a los próximos a ser padres a solas.

-Es su corazón-. Susurró Regina sin poder evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Había escuchado los latidos de cientos de corazones pero nada le había parecido tan hermoso y majestuoso como el corazoncito de su parásito.

-Lo es, es hermoso-. Susurró David, había escuchado muchas veces el corazoncito de su bebé y cada vez le provocaban la misma sensación de amor, protección y orgullo. Para él siempre era como la primera vez, pero para Regina sin sus recuerdos de las veces anteriores, se volvía realmente una primera vez.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos en silencio simplemente escuchando el palpitar del corazón de su bebé, hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y una mujer vestida de blanco entró sonriendo cálidamente hacia la pareja –Me dicen que ha llegado el ansiado momento ¿eh?-. Les dijo mirándolos a ambos y luego a David quien asintió con la cabeza, noto que Regina la miraba con el ceño fruncido recordándole que la reina no la recordaba quien era –Mis disculpas majestad, mi nombre es Melissa Forbes y soy la gineco-obstetra que ha estado monitoreado a ti y a tu bebé durante todo el embarazo, sé que no me recuerdas por la lesión que sufriste debido al accidente, pero te puedo asegurar que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte a traer a este bebé al mundo.

Regina se relajó, podía ver que la mujer hablaba honestamente y algo en su interior le decía que si había confiado en ella antes podía hacerlo ahora. La contracción que sintió en ese mismo momento le ayudó en su decisión. La confianza y profesionalidad que inspiraba esta mujer era por lejos mucho mejor que Whale.

-Está bien-. Jadeó luego de que la contracción hubiera pasado. La mujer se acercó al monitor al que antes la enfermera la había conectado, checando la intensidad y el intervalo entre contracciones, el latido cardiaco del bebé aun se escuchaba en la habitación, luego de mirar el registro se giró hacia Regina –Todo está normal, como debería ir un proceso de parto. Es común que en mujeres primerizas tarden más en que su cuello uterino se dilate al punto de ya poder pujar, por lo que tendré que revisarte…

-Si, la enfermera ya me dijo lo que iba a hacer-. La cortó Regina, si tenía que hacerlo que lo hiciera ya.

-Bien-. Colocándose los guantes la Doctora procedió a realizar el tacto –Respira profundo-. Le dijo antes de introducir sus dedos.

Regina cerró sus ojos y sostuvo la mano de David como un acto reflejo, respirando profundo como la doctora le había dicho. Mientras que el príncipe peinó sus cabellos con su mano libre y besó su cabeza. Agradeciendo enormemente que Regina hubiera limpiado todo con su magia o estarían ambos en problemas si hubiera encontrado rastros de sus anteriores actividades.

-Tienes alrededor de cuatro centímetros, bastante avanzado diría yo para una primeriza ¿Hace cuanto comenzaron las contracciones?-. Preguntó mientras se alejaba hacia el basurero a tirar los guantes.

-Amm… una hora con treinta y siete minutos-. Respondió David mirando el reloj de muñeca, había estado monitoreando las contracciones por lo que le fue fácil contestar.

-En realidad… desde medio día-. Dijo Regina llevándose una mirada sorprendida del rubio –Comenzó como un dolor de espalda que se fue haciendo cada vez más molesto, no sabía lo que era hasta que ya no lo pude aguantar-. David recordó la molestia que reflejaba su rostro cuando se presentó llevando a Henry a esa hora, en ese momento supuso que era por su mascara de reina malvada, pero tal parecía que no.

-Ya veo-. La doctora les sonrió cálidamente –Aun así faltan otros seis centímetros más para que puedas comenzar a pujar. Luego de los cinco centímetros las contracciones serán una tras otra en cadena y habrá pocos momentos en los que no sientas dolor. Las técnicas de alivio del dolor pueden ser aplicadas desde ahora, al igual que la epidural si es que la quieres

* * *

**Había entrado ya al tercer trimestre del embarazo y no podía estar más feliz. Su pequeño milagrito crecía día con día de forma sana y su atento prometido la consentía sin igual.**

**Era su revisión mensual y ya estaba ansiosa por ver nuevamente a su bebé, la habían pesado y tomado sus medidas, la doctora le había echo el ultrasonido y todo iba normal.**

**-¿Ya sabes cómo quieres que sea el parto?-. Indagó la doctora, logrando que ambos despegaran sus miradas de la pantalla. -Como sabrán hay diferentes partos, pero el hospital trabaja con el natural, con anestesia y cesárea, dejando esta ultima como ultima opción en caso de que vía vaginal no sea posible o tanto el bebé o la madre estén en riesgo.**

**-Leí que existe el parto en el agua y uno llamado vertical-. Dijo David; sí, había estado leyendo tanto como le fuera posible para ayudar a Regina en ese momento. Él había estado presente en el parto de Emma y aun no olvidaba el dolor por el que había pasado Snow. Lo último que deseaba es que Regina sufriera, pero era su elección.**

**-Sí, así es. Él vertical se ha usado pocas veces en este hospital, no es como que hubieran nacido muchos niños, pero se ha usado junto al parto natural, todo depende de la madre, si ella se siente cómoda estando parada, de cuclillas o arrodillada así se hará. Ahora, en el agua no es posible, el hospital no cuenta con los implementos necesarios.**

**-Pero el parto en el agua en ventajoso para el bebe ¿verdad?-. Esta vez preguntó Regina, ella ya sabía lo que quería.**

**-Sí, algunas de las ventajas es que nace en el mismo medio acuoso y a la misma temperatura en que se gestó, lo que reduce mucho el truma del nacimiento, y toda la sobrecarga sensorial que suele haber en un parto medicalizado; el frio, las luces fuertes, el ruido, por eso su salida al mundo es mas suave y gentil, y se adapta al mundo externo mucho mas gradualmente, lo que facilita también el apego temprano piel a piel con la madre en agua calientita. Pero como les digo el hospital no cuenta con el instrumental, las habitaciones no están preparadas con bañeras de tal tamaño.**

**-Puedo instalar una con mi magia-. Respondió Regina, a lo que la doctora sonrió.**

**-No esperaría menos, aún así el consejo médico tendría que aceptarlo, aunque estoy bastante segura que lograrías de una forma u otra hacer que ellos acepten; necesitarías de clases de parto psicoprofilaxis para sobrellevar física y mentalmente el dolor. De todas formas este método tampoco utiliza anestesia, y tu embarazo es de bajo riesgo por lo que calificas totalmente para esto.**

**-Es una pena que no estemos en el bosque encantado, tenía una bañera enorme en mi baño-. Murmuró Regina con una sonrisa.**

**-Entonces ¿sin epidural?**

**-Sin epidural-. Respondió muy segura, tendría esa bañera en su habitación el día del parto sí o sí**.

* * *

-No, no la quiero. Lo que sí quiero es esa bañera-. Respondió la morena, girando su muñeca y haciendo aparecer una bañera lo bastante grande en la habitación que de pronto era más grande, al igual que lo había hecho con aquella cabaña.

-¿Estás recordando cosas?-. Preguntó David esperanzado -Esa es exactamente la tiña de la que habías estado hablando la mañana del accidente, es especial para partos-. Regina asintió agitando su cabeza de arriba a bajos y apretando los dientes mientras sufría una nueva contracción.

-No es extraño que recuerde pequeños momentos, el cerebro humano es algo tan complejo y por esa misma razón la amnesia es tan impredecible. Puede que una situación, una palabra o incluso una imagen le lleven a tener pequeños flashes de recuerdos. Ahora-. Dijo hablándole a Regina –No estoy segura de que el hidroparto sea seguro, tuviste un accidente y aunque eso no afectó al bebé en ese momento, no sabemos si durante el tiempo que estuviste lejos eso haya cambiado rostro de Regina cambio considerablemente de expresión al escuchar eso. De sentir dicha de escuchar el corazoncito de su parásito, sorpresa de recordar pequeñas cosas, a terror absoluto de haber escapado y que eso afectara al pequeño ser en su vientre.

-Pero acabas de decir que está bien-. Dijo David.

-Sus latidos están normales, las contracciones normales-. Enumeró la doctora, mientras se movía por la habitación, y desde un armario sacó el ultrasonido portátil que había ocupado cuando Regina fue atendida al sufrir aquel accidente. –Pediré que te hagan unos análisis de sangre para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien-. Apagó el monitor fetal, quitó las cintas que mantenían los discos a su vientre y comenzó a palpar. Podía sentir al pequeño moverse en el interior, siempre había sido activo. Regina siempre mencionaba en las consultas de que lo único que le mantenía sereno y tranquilo, era la presencia y la voz de David –Te pondré este liquido, va a ser un poco frio-. Le indicó y Regina solo le observó, lo único que quería era que le dijeran que todo estaba bien.

-¿Hay algo mal?-. Preguntó David al notar que el ceño de la doctora se fruncía, su corazón estaba latiendo desbocado y solo rezaba que su milagrito estuviera sano.

-Es… extraño-. Murmuró la doctora, moviendo el transductor hacia el extremo derecho del vientre de la reina, examinando detenidamente al bebé –Está todo normal, ni siquiera el estrés de estar sin memoria o el incidente fuera de Granny's le ha afectado-. Le dijo a David.

-¿Te enteraste de eso?

-Todo el mundo está enterado, fue toda una conmoción nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que el accidente fuera planeado por alguien más; además era mi día libre, iba de camino a cenar en Granny's ¿Por qué crees que me tomó tiempo llegar hasta aquí?

-No sé, supuse que estarías atendiendo otras pacientes-. Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, en estos días…

-¿Pueden dejar la charla para otro momento? ¿Está bien o no?-. Les llamó la atención la reina, principalmente por saber el estado de su parásito, pero había cierta vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que David estaba siendo demasiado cercano y eso no le gustó.

-Está bien. Y sabemos que durante el accidente tú le protegiste con magia ¿Es posible que aún estés protegiéndole?-. Regina lo pensó por un momento y luego cerró sus ojos, concentrando su magia para revisar su estado y el del bebé.

-Si, aun está presente-. Respondió abriendo los ojos ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Sabía que era su magia, estaba su firma por todos lados, pero aun así se sentía diferente, era levemente perceptible. Había tenido esa sensación desde que se despertó en aquél mismo sitio, pero había asumido que era por el parásito, ahora estaba segura que era su propia magia protegiendo a dicho parásito.

-Eres maravillosa-. Susurró el rubio besando su mejilla y ella volteo a mirarlo, le sonreía con tanto amor y orgullo que le fue imposible no sentirse apreciada y reflejar su sonrisa.

-Enviaré a una enfermera para tomar la muestra de sangre-. Mencionó la doctora mientras limpiaba el abdomen de Regina y volvía a colocar el monitor fetal.

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco horas desde que habían llegado al hospital, los exámenes habían salido todos bien, por lo que la doctora había aprobado el hidroparto, bajo extrema vigilancia.

Durante ese tiempo David había llamado a Emma, para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde medio día cuando salió en busca de la reina, y pidiéndole que fuera a buscar el bolso de Regina había preparado con anterioridad para el momento del parto a la mansión. Cuando llegó la rubia, Regina estaba sentada sobre un balón de yoga con su cabeza sobre el pecho de David y el rubio con sus manos en sus caderas le ayudaba con los ejercicios de cadera.

Emma se había presentado entonces ante Regina (Como si fuera la primera vez) sintiéndose tan incomoda como cuando lo hizo el día que había traído de regreso a Henry de Boston. Ahora Regina sabía que esta rubia era hija de David y Snow, podía ver claramente los rasgos de ambos; también supo que esta era la madre biológica de Henry, su supuesto hijo. Con quien no tenía mucha semejanza de rasgos.

La rubia salió de la habitación en el momento en que la doctora les informó que ya podía meterse en la tina y David se dedicó a mostrarle las cosas que al parecer, ella misma había metido en aquel bolso. La reina podía decir que claramente seguía teniendo buen gusto. La diminuta ropa, aunque tonos pasteles y sobrios, estaba hecha de la mejor calidad y eso le encantó. La suavidad al tocarla le hacia imaginar tener ya al pequeño parásito en sus manos.

Lo que, según la doctora no faltaba mucho, puesto que las contracciones ya casi no le dejaban tranquila, y estaba a nada de estar totalmente dilatada. Esperaba que pujar no tomara demasiado tiempo, porque el dolor ya se había vuelto insoportable; David la había ayudado en todo, desde sentarse con esa gigantesca balón de plástico en el cual hacer girar sus caderas, darle de comer y beber, hasta darle masajes en su baja espalda; su cercanía y sus manos sobre su piel se sentía bien, hacía que se relajara y el dolor fuera menos intenso, también ayudaba que esta tina tenía algo llamado hidromasaje, que relajaban sus músculos adoloridos. Le habían puesto uno de aquellos plásticos que parecían agujas, vía intravenosa, le había dicho la enfermera, por normativa del hospital y en caso de que surgiera alguna emergencia. No le importaba, aceptaría cualquier cosa para asegurar la salud de su parásito.

Regina se había cambiado la bata de hospital por un top de baño que estaba en el bolso y eso era lo único que la cubría ahí en el agua, David también entraría con ella y su ropa también estaba en aquel bolso. El rubio tuvo que darse una ducha antes, aunque la tina contaba con un dispensador de ozono que mantenía el agua purificada, Regina lo quería lo más limpio posible, había corrido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo por el bosque y además habían tenido sexo en el suelo de la cabaña, ella les había limpiado a ambos con su magia, pero lavarse nuevamente no estaba de más y el rubio aceptó sin rechistar.

David se había preparado desde el momento en que ambos habían leído del parto en el agua, y en cuanto lograron encontrar una forma de que David saliera de Storybrooke sin perder sus recuerdos habían ido a clases de parto psicoprofilaxis para la preparación físico y mental que el parto bajo el agua requería, así como clases de gimnasia acuática prenatal. Regina se había preparado para todo, e incluso había dispuesto la salida de la doctora y un par de enfermeras para que estudiaran e hicieran los cursos necesarios para este proceso. Nadie le quitaría su sueño de tener de la manera más natural, humanizada y lo menos violentamente posible para el bebé, y el que dijera lo contrario le cortaría la cabeza. Es solo una amenaza, diría David, pero ni siquiera él estaría seguro de eso.

De todas formas ahí estaba su reina, sentada en la tina, con los chorros de hidromasaje haciendo su trabajo, con el rostro fruncido por el dolor y aún así se veía como la criatura más maravillosa que sus ojos hayan visto. Sin poder evitarlo le tomó varias fotografías mientras ella no lo veía, probablemente le mataría por eso, pero en cuanto recuperara sus recuerdos sabía que lo amaría por capturar estos momentos (o eso esperaba). Dejó su teléfono sobre una silla enfocando hacia la tina grabando un video y se arrodilló cerca de ella llevando su mano a su pancita. Regina que tenía su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la tina volteó a mirarlo con sus ojitos brillantes y una sonrisa amorosa.

-Ya casi viene nuestro milagrito-. Susurró la morena robándole una sonrisa al rubio, otro pequeño recuerdo, el apodo con el que llamaban a su bebé antes del accidente.

-¿Qué pasó con "parásito"?-. Preguntó suavemente y notó una sonrisa tirando de sus preciosos labios.

-También me gusta.

-Regina-. Le llamó le llamó el rubio de una manera tan linda que hizo a su estomago revolotear –No recuerdas ahora, y probablemente no me creas, pero… te amo, te amo tanto-. Tenía una de sus manos sobre su pancita bajo el agua y la otra acariciaba su majilla mientras la abrazaba por detrás arrodillado por fuera de la tina –Compartir este momento me hace infinitamente feliz y lo único que quiero es hacerte tan feliz como tu me haces a mi-. A la reina se le aceleró el corazón con esa declaración, sus palabras le afectaron de una forma que no creía posible y sin confiar en su voz o sus propios sentimientos en ese momento, a lo único que atinó fue a besarlo, a besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento cuando una nueva contracción la atravesó en el momento justo cuando entró nuevamente la doctora y la enfermera.

Había llegado la hora de pujar, lo sabía, podía sentir su cuerpo listo y dispuesto para la tarea. La doctora se lo confirmó unos segundos después y entonces David entró en la tina con ella. Las pujadas fueron constantes, en cada contracción una pujada. No era tan doloroso como creyó que sería, el por el agua, le susurró la doctora y David le acariciaba la espalda y el vientre en cada momento, susurrando palabras de aliento y lo que bien que lo estaba haciendo. Pero de todas formas el dolor la tenía jadeando y gimiendo. La voz del rubio era cálida y reconfortante, la música que habían puesto de ambiente junto a las velas aromáticas la tenían envuelta en una burbuja de relajación y paz que no había sentido en tanto, tanto tiempo. David repartía besos por su cabello y hombro haciéndola sentir tan querida, le ayudaba con las respiraciones que al inicio cuando viajaban en la camioneta (hojalata con ruedas) le habían parecido tan inútiles y le hicieron pensar en él como un demente por querer que ella le imitara. Ahora que sabían lo que eran y el cómo ayudaba en su cuerpo, apreciaba que le guiara durante todo momento.

-Ya salió su cabecita-. Informó la doctora y Regina miró hacia abajo entre sus piernas y… no lograba ver nada, su pancita le ocultaba la vista. Por lo que David tomando su mano le guió para tocarle, y sí, podía sentir a su bebé, su parásito a poco y nada de tenerlo entre sus brazos, solo un par de empujones más y lo tendría.

-Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien belleza-. Susurró el rubio en su oído.

-Puja una vez más, Regina-. Le alentó la doctora.

Tres empujones más y sintió el momento en que el bebé salía; tan suave y naturalmente lo tomó en sus manos y lo llevó hasta su pecho sacándolo del agua, tan pequeño y rosadito con sus bracitos y piernitas agitándose, Regina soltó una pequeña carcajada llorosa, era un bebé, su bebé. En el momento de expulsión y el llevarlo a sus brazos solo existieron ellos dos y su bebé, no reconocieron nada más en la habitación. Regina tomó su manita y el bebé se aferró a su dedo provocando una hermosa y brillante sonrisa en su madre.

-Es una niña-. Dijo David emocionado sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras reía y lloraba a la vez, observando cada mínimo detalle de su princesita, aun sentado detrás de ella envolviendo a ambas con sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

-Es perfecta-. Susurró llena de amor por esta pequeña.

-Es igual de hermosa que su madre-. Susurró David en su oído –¡Será mi perdición!-. Exclamó dramáticamente haciendo reír a Regina –¡No te rías! ya la veo haciendo conmigo todo lo que quiera, es una suerte que este armado para alejar a los chicos que intenten cortejarla.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó la morena sin poder evitar reír ante las ocurrencias del rubio –¡Es una bebé! literalmente acaba de nacer

-Hay que prepararse desde ya-. Dijo guiñándole un ojo, y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al verla reír.

Estuvieron un rato más en la tina y David cortó el cordón umbilical; luego de que Regina expulsara la placenta, la doctora Forbes la revisó y David las secó tanto a ella como a la bebé que en ningún momento dejó a su madre, hasta que llegó la hora de revisarla, en el momento de separarse de su madre, la pequeña se mandó llorando dándoles a todos una muestra de sus fuertes pulmones, haciéndoles saltar cuando las luces comenzaron a fallar y una bombilla explotó. Fue entonces que David le habló y la pequeña se calmó al identificar su voz. La doctora la examinó rápida y eficazmente mientras David, como buen papá oso le observaba desde cerca; durante ese momento la enfermera ayudó a Regina a vestirse y recostarse en la cama y solo cuando la bebé estuvo nuevamente en los brazos seguros de su madre, David se encaminó hacia el baño para cambiarse de ropa, pero fue rápidamente envuelto en la conocida nubecilla purpura de la magia de Regina, vistiéndolo en un simple pestañear de ojos.

La doctora Forbes los observó y simplemente sonrió, era natural que después del parto Regina quisiera tenerlo todo el tiempo cerca de ella y la bebita, para ambas la presencia de David era de seguridad. Los dejó a ambos disfrutar de su recién nacida, mientras iba a la sala de espera donde sabía estaba casi todo el pueblo reunido aún cuando ya era de madrugada.

-Nuestro pequeño parásito tiene magia-. Dijo Regina mientras sujetaba una vez más su diminuta manito.

-No me sorprende, igual de poderosa que su madre, ¡hizo explotar esa bombilla!-. Dijo extasiado acercándose a ellas y besando la cabeza de su bebita –¿La vestimos?-. Preguntó siendo respondido por un emocionado asentimiento de Regina.

David realmente intentó, intentó ponerle el pañal, pero le fue muy difícil. No es lo mismo ponerle el pañal a un muñeco de práctica que a un bebé real, más cuando es tan delicado y pequeño. Fue Regina quien terminó colocándole el pañal. De hecho ella la vistió por completo, David solo le colocó un diminuto gorrito, con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo de no molestarla; se había quedado dormida mientras lo hacían, pero Regina con tanta naturalidad la volvió a levantar de la cama y colocándola en sus brazos sin siquiera molestar el sueño de la bebé, hizo sonreír a David totalmente enternecido, ella no recordaba, pero definitivamente su instinto estaba presente en todo momento.

La reina observó a su bebita, su parásito, detallando cada mínimo detalle de su pequeño y lindo rostro; tenía una preciosa naricita y una pequeña boquita de labios regordetes, cabello castaño oscuro, más claro que el suyo, tenía varios de sus rasgos, pero podía ver también a David en ella. Tan hermosa. –Definitivamente te dará trabajo alejando a esos futuros pretendientes-. Dijo riendo suavemente y David sonrió ante eso sentando a su lado mirando a su preciosa niña y fue entonces que la bebé abrió sus ojitos. Tan azules como los de su padre y Regina supo entonces que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ambos; besó su cabecita sintiendo el infinito amor por este pequeño ser en sus brazos y un nuevo recuerdo brilló en su memoria.

–Nuestra preciosa Annette.

.

* * *

* * *

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPÍTULO. ELEGÍ EL PARTO BAJO EL AGUA PRINCIPALMENTE POR QUE EL PADRE TIENE UN PAPEL MÁS ACTIVO Y FUNDAMENTAL DE CLAMAR A LA MADRE, PUESTO QUE SE NECESITA ESTAR TRANQUILA Y CENTRADA DURANTE ESTE PARTO. Y DAVID HACE ESO, CALMA A REGINA INCLUSO SI ELLA NO LO RECUERDA.**


End file.
